


Slenderverse oneshots

by pastistoday



Category: Clear Lakes 44, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Cats, First Dates, Fluff, I'm doing all the pairings now I guess, I'm starting to wonder how many of these I'm going to go, M/M, Multi, Playing, Polyamory, Romance, before entry 52, watching tv together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 39,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of slenderverse one shots that are requested from here and tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Things Changed (MH)

For the tenth time that day Jay dialed Alex's number. His fingers moved automatically to the numbers without him having to think about it, he was so used to this code. He held the phone to his ear as it rang, his grip loose with hopelessness. Alex never picked up, now it was nothing more than habit driving him to preform this ritual. He heard a click he assumed was the message machine and sighed ready to hang up.

"Hello?" Alex's voice came out of the phone's speaker. Jay was speechless for a minute. "Hello? Jay?" Alex asked.

"Yes!" Jay yelped snapping to attention even though he doubted Alex was anywhere nearby. "Sorry I didn't really expect you to pick up, it's been so long and I was…" He trailed off. Alex knew he had been worried, there was no need to say it. Jay was starting to wonder if Alex cared.

"I know you've been worried Jay, I'm sorry." Alex sighed a burst of static breath coming from the phone. "Just… things haven't been going well. I-I think I know what I need to do but…" He trailed off, Jay knew there were many things that could mean. It was dangerous, it was wrong, Alex didn't want to do it.

"What can I do to help Alex? You know you're not alone, you just need to ask and I'll help. I've been trying to even without you asking." Jay assured franticly. Alex gave a frustrated growl.

"I know and that's what got you into this mess! I wish you had never gotten involved in this! Then I wouldn't… I miss you." Alex said almost resignedly.

"I miss you too Alex." Jay replied quickly. "Where are you?"

"I'm at another shitty motel, where else?" Alex laughed humorlessly. "But… are you still where I asked you to wait? I want to come back for you now, I can't be alone anymore."

"Of course I am Alex, I trust you." Jay answered.

"I know." Alex whispered. Jay knew it must be his imagination that made Alex sound choked up. "I'll be there in a few hours." Alex hung up without saying goodbye but Jay was used to that. Alex hated goodbyes. Jay smiled stupidly at his phone, he was going to be seeing Alex again soon.

Oh shit he was going to be seeing Alex again soon and he hadn't shaved in weeks! Hadn't showered in days and the room he had been renting the past little while was a complete mess, he had so much to do! He quickly did a cursory clean of the hotel room and made sure he had enough food for both himself and Alex. He made a quick run to a nearby store to pick up some other groceries as well as some alcohol, because he knows Alex will need it.

Once that was done Jay had a long shower making sure he's clean and his face is smooth. As usual he looked like he hadn't slept in a month, but there's nothing to do about that and it's not far from the truth. Sighing he left the bathroom. Alex could be here any minute now but he wasn't yet so Jay took the time to do a little bit more cleaning waiting for Alex's call that he had arrived.

It came twenty minutes later. Jay went down to the front desk to meet him, leading the way back up to his hotel room. Alex was more hunched than last time Jay had seen him. He had lost weight and he looked as if he hadn't slept in even longer than Jay. Jay waited to say anything until they were both in the hotel room, relatively safe.

"You look like you've been through hell." Jay said hugging Alex carefully; Alex hugged back after a second.

"I think we both have." Alex sighed heavily resting his head against the side of Jay's tiredly.

"That's true." Jay murmured. "But I think you've been trying too hard to shelter me. I'm not the fragile little bird everyone seems to think I am. And if anything I'm a pretty fast runner." He ended jokingly and Alex chuckled.

"I know Jay, but that doesn't stop me wanting to protect you. But tonight… tonight I just need a distraction. Please, at least until the morning, let's pretend like nothing's wrong."

"Of course." Jay murmured pulling back and kissing Alex gently, they had gotten into the habit of this. They could be close to each other and no one else after all, they might as well be close in every way. "I bought some alcohol 'cause I knew you'd need it. Let me make us both drinks." Alex nodded and let go of Jay, letting him pour them both glasses of the stronger alcohol after all 'beer before liquor never sicker.' Alex went and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face with both hands tiredly.

Jay handed Alex a glass and crawled onto the double bed settling down comfortably propped on some pillows. Alex kicked off his shoes and did the same as Jay reached for the tv remote.

"This hotel actually has some good channels. Want to find a bad ghost hunting show and drink every time someone does something stupid or over reacts to nothing?" Jay asked grinning at Alex. It was one of their favorite pastimes, making fun at people who were pretending to be in the same position they were actually in.

"Sure thing?" Alex said grinning gratefully back at Jay. Jay slid closer to Alex, settling against his side as he clicked through the stations until they found one of the ghost hunting shows that always seemed to be playing in hotel rooms.

By the time the show was finished they were both drunk. Jay was giggling and Alex had gotten really affectionate. They missed seeing what the next show was going to be because Alex had started tickling Jay, it ended up in a giddy drunk wrestling match which Alex won (of course). Jay ended up pinned under Alex laughing madly as Alex grinned down at him triumphantly.

"Okay you win, now get off of me." Jay laughed pushing up against Alex's chest.

"Only if you'll get on me." Alex purred huskily, smiling crookedly down at Jay.

"What do.. oh." Jay trailed of his eyes widening in delayed realization of what Alex meant. "Oh okay."

Hours later they lay together under the covers facing each other. Jay's arm was draped over Alex's waist, he was drifting to sleep happily to the sound of Alex's heavy breathing. He assumed that Alex was asleep until Alex started playing with his hair gently. Jay sighed softly but didn't wake up all the way.

"I'm sorry, I know what I have to do but I don't like it." Alex whispered obviously believing Jay was fully asleep. Jay didn't let him know otherwise. "I know what they want now, they want me, I never told you my middle name but when you add it in my initials spell Ark. They've been trying to make you lead them to me.

"Why would they have been doing that if I couldn't hurt them somehow? If I didn't know something? But I didn't realize what it was until recently, I know how to stop the disease, I'm sorry." He shifted closer to Jay protectively.

Jay didn't have any idea what Alex meant or what he was talking about. How could he be the Ark? That didn't make sense, the Ark was a place. But it didn't matter, he trusted Alex to do what was right, whatever Alex did Jay would go along with that. If he wasn't so close to sleep he would tell Alex so, but he was just so comfortable and warm, and it had been so long since Alex had last been there with him Jay couldn't bring himself to wake up enough to respond.


	2. At What Cost (MH and CL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sonofaghosthunter on tumblr: Jay is alive. But at what cost?

Jay woke up. Or maybe waking up wasn’t the right word, it was more like he was surfacing. Shuffling out of a darkness he hadn’t realized he was in but now didn’t know how long he’d been in it. 

What was the last thing he remembered? Alex, Alex with a gun and then… pain and then… the Operator… then darkness. Had he been hurt? He must have, so he had been unconscious, okay that was fine but then shouldn’t he still be in pain? He couldn’t have been unconscious for long enough to heal from a bullet wound could he?

He didn’t feel pain, now that he thought about it he didn’t feel much of anything. It was the first time he could remember when he hadn’t been in any pain or discomfort. He sat up and there was no stiffness either even though he felt like he had been sleeping for years. 

He got to his feet and his legs held them in a way they never had before. He felt like he could run forever, he looked up and there was a stretch of street in front of him. On impulse he started running. He expected to get out of breath quickly as he always did, the Operators sickness had done a number on his lungs but he didn’t. His breaths kept coming even and slow as if he was sitting in his car listening to calming music. 

Curiously he sped up, running full sprint down the road, his breath came faster now but rom excitement not exertions. He had dreamt about this, being able to run as fast and as far as he wanted without his legs hurting or getting out of breath. 

He wasn’t sure how long he ran but it didn’t matter. He only stopped because his attention was stolen by the only unpleasant feeling he had had since he woke up. He was hungry. Okay that was fine, he could get something to eat. Looking around he noticed a grocery store. Good that was fine except he didn’t have any money. Oh well it wouldn’t be the first time he had had to shoplift something to eat. 

He walked over to the store checking that his hood was up. It was so he walked in, there weren’t many people there, two shoppers and a cashier, no one looked at him. He didn’t mind, it was easier if they didn’t know what he looked like so they couldn’t track him down.

Walking to the back of the store he took down a jar of peanut butter, it would be a weird dinner but he was craving it. If he had to guess he would say it was because, even though he couldn’t feel any pain from his legs, after so much exercise his muscles still needed protein. For good measure he went over to the produce section and grabbed an apple. Apples and peanut butter was a snack his mom used to give him when he was a kid so that would be less weird. 

He walked out of the store again easily with his hands shoved in his sweater pockets to disguise the fact that there were full of other things. He walked around the block until he found a park. It was empty because it was dark and cloudy, probably late at night.

He sat down on one of the swings and took the jar of peanut butter out from his pocket and opened it. He propped it between his legs and took the apple out, wiping it on his sweater out of habit. He meant to take a bite of the apple and then use his fingers to scoop some of the peanut butter out of the jar so he could combine them but it didn’t work. 

When he tried to take a bite of the apple it disappeared. Or at least he thought it did, it took him a moment to realize that he could feel it inside himself. But not like he had swallowed it, more like it was slowly drifting through him towards the place his stomach was… or maybe should be. He gasped and instead of words a sort of static chitterling came out of his mouth. But now that he thought about it he hadn’t felt his mouth open.

He lifted his hands to his face, his hands were gloved, he hadn’t noticed that before. He tried to touch his face but it didn’t work, instead it was a smooth surface, less like skin and more like the screen of a television. He even felt the slight static tingling he felt when he touched the screen of a tv when it was on.

“What?” he gasped, or tried to, what came out was the same static chattering. Curiously he reached down and dipped his hand into the jar of peanut butter, scooping out a glob. Shoot the gloves! Well they were ruined now. He lifted his hand close to his face and tried to open his mouth to lick the peanut butter of his fingers.

Instead he felt what felt like multiple tongues extend from his face and cleaned the peanut butter of his gloves, there was nothing left on them, they were completely clean. Well not ruined after all. Jay repeated the proses and this time he did his best to look down at the things that were coming out of his face.

They were blue, and they kept flickering like static. Well that wasn’t normal or okay. He put down the jar of peanut butter and got up off the swing he walked over to a tree and sat down underneath that just as rain started to fall. 

Alex had shot him hadn’t he? Now Jay was willing to bet that it had been a fatal shot but somehow he hadn’t died. He was still alive somehow but he didn’t think he wanted to be. He lifted his hands and took of one of the gloves, his hands were made of the same blue static but it only lasted a few moments before it dissipated, crackling into the air. Quickly Jay ripped off the hood of his sweater and felt his head quickly doing the same thing his hand had. All of his clothes crumples as the energy residue that had been filling them escaped. 

Jay didn’t know how long it was before he woke up again. Feeling exactly the same way he had the first time except this time the only place there was pain was in his mind. He didn’t want to live if this was the cost, he didn’t even know what he was.


	3. Kitties and Bunnies (emh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kikaitoofthezombies requested: HABIT teasing vince by making the cats pounce on a laser pointer pointed at him?

Habit laughed softly watching Pig chase the red dot on the floor cast by the laser pointer in Habit's hand. It was rare that Pig roused himself to play like this, he was such a fat cat.

Habit was doing his best to be quiet because Vinny had fallen asleep on the couch. Habit wanted Vinny sharp, so of course he needed to sleep, but Habit was getting bored now. He had entertained himself for a while playing with Isabel and then Pig, and now as Pig flopped over, Isabel again.

“Oh there it goes!” he explained softly flicking the light to the other side of the room and watching Isabel pivot, slip, and then right herself sprinting across the room. He winced when she ran into the wall with a thump but it wasn’t because he was worried about her. She was made of rubber and he knew that perfectly well.

He glanced at Vinny to make sure he hadn’t woken up. He hadn’t even stirred, he must have been really tired, but at the same time, Habit was getting hella bored. Habit glanced back at the red dot which Isabel was jumping up the wall trying to reach and then back at Vinny. The dot, Vinny. Habit’s smile grew wickedly.

He swiveled dramatically pointing the light at Vinny’s stomach. It took Isabel a minute to figure out where the light went. When she turned and saw it, she dropped into a hunter's crouch. Her tail twitched and Habit jiggled the light enticingly. She pounced, bolting across the room and directly onto Vinny’s stomach.

“Oof.” Sounded Vinny sitting bolt upright and looking around franticly. Habit doubled over laughing. “What happened?” Vinny asked wildly.   
Habit pointed the laser at Vinny’s chest. “Wha-?” Vinny asked. Hwas answered half way through when Isabel rocketed into his chest again, knocking him back against the couch.

“Habit stop!” Vinny demanded pushing Isabel off of him, but she jumped right back up after the dot. Which was now on Vinny’s cheek. She pawed at his beard meowing in irritation. When Vinny tried to move away and Habit kept the dot on him. “That is not nice stop it!” Vinny yelped. Isabel dug her claws into Vinny’s shirt to avoid getting thrown off.

“Okay, okay!” Habit said taking his finger of the on button and holding up his hands. Isabel looked around franticly trying to locate where the red dot had gone. She was panting which meant it was time to stop anyway, because she was getting over stimulated. Once she realized that the dot was gone she flopped over. 

“Can you… get her off me?” Vinny asked after a minute when Isabel didn’t move.

“Nope.” Habit said smiling fondly at them. “She’s tired from playing. You just go back to sleep and let her sleep on you.”

“Not until you are out of the room because I do not want another wake up call like that.” Vinny snapped rubbing his face with his hands doing his best to not jar Isabel.

“Okay that’s fine with me, I was bored anyway.” Habit said getting up and strutting out of the room.

He stayed out for half an hour then snuck back in with his phone. Vinny was fast asleep again. So was Isabel, curled up peacefully on his stomach, purring softly as she was moved up and down from Vinny’s breathing. Carefully Habit snuck closer and took a couple of pictures with the camera on his phone. This was just too cute to not to have a memento of.

He checked that the photos were good and then snuck back out of the room. Could he post this on twitter? Did he need to ask Vinny? Nahhhh he was going to post this on twitter, Vinny wouldn’t mind. And if he did Habit didn’t care. 

\--------

Vinny had been working all day and Habit didn’t even know what he was working on. Habit was playing with the laser pointer again, his new ginger cat ,Elizabeth was bumping around after the dot. She was still a kitten and clumsy. It was making Habit laugh and Habit laughing was making Vinny annoyed.

“Will you go play somewhere else?” Vinny asked touchily.

“What’s the matter Vin? Finally developing an allergy to fun?” Habit joked pointing laser pointer at Vinny’s foot. Elizabeth pounced and bit Vinny’s toe. Vinny yelped.

“Why don’t you ever play with the cats? You should it’s relaxing and you’re always so tense.” Habit laughed making Elizabeth chase Vinny’s feet as he tried to move them away.

“They’re your cats!” Vinny objected. “Maybe I wouldn’t be so tense if the world didn’t always feel like it was ending around me.”

“Hey we’re in the same place and I still manage to have fun.” Habit pointed out. “Do you not like cats?”

“Cats are fine.” Vinny said, uncomfortably pulling his feet up onto the chair to get them away from over enthusiastic kitten teeth. “I prefer less pointy animals.”

“Okay hang on!” Habit exclaimed getting an idea. “Play with her while I’m gone she needs tiring out!” Habit ordered handing Vinny the laser pointer before rushing out of the room. About ten minutes later he came back to find Vinny, still awkwardly moving the laser pointer around with one hand while he tried to keep working.

Habit deposited a bunny in Vinny’s lap and took the laser pointer back.

“What?” Vinny asked, shocked.

“You said you preferred less pointy animals. That is a less pointy animal now chill out!” Habit pointed out, shoving the laser pointer in his pocket and picking up Elizabeth when she tried to investigate the bunny. 

“Oh.” Vinny said looking down at the small caramel coloured rabbit in his lap. It stared back up at him with big black eyes, hesitantly Vinny started petting it. The bunny lay down flat after a minute. “Okay this is fine.”

“Good. I wanted to get an actual rabbit for a while now anyway. My human rabbits are great but just not quite as cute. You can name it and keep it if you want but I’m gonna cuddle it now and then.”

“Okay.” Vinny said turning his attention back to the computer screen as he kept petting the bunny absentmindedly. Elizabeth started squirming in Habit’s grip so he took her out of the room. She was too young and the bunny too new for them to meet yet. “Thanks Habit.” Vinny’s words were so soft that Habit hardly heard them.

“No problem Vin.” Habit said without looking back, then he left the room and closed the door so none of his cats could barge in and scare Vinny’s new bunny.


	4. If You'll Go on a Date With Me? (EMH and MLA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a anon on tumblr: How bout a fic of Habit and Patrick going on a date and spending the whole time trying to out do each other and be the better one?

“Ayy Michael how’re you doing?” asked a snarky multilayered voice.

Patrick rolled his eyes up when he heard Habit’s voice coming from behind him. Patrick was in his house, Habit shouldn’t be in here, but he wasn’t surprised to find that he was.

“My name isn’t Michael!” Patrick snapped, not bothering to turn around and face Habit. He was busy planning a murder.

“Nahh I know you’re not. I’m just fucking with you Patrick.” Habit said wandering around into Patrick’s field of vision. “What’cha doing? I like your hat.” Habit came over and leaned over Patrick’s desk blocking the house layout he was studying.

“Habit.” Partick complained leaning back in his chair away from Habit’s face, which was now too close to his. “I’m planning a murder I need to plan this carefully.” Patrick snapped unhappily. Habit scoffed and rolled over so he was half laying on his back on the table.

“Careful is for pansies!” Habit pouted.

“Ya well not all of us are demons who can skip out of a body the moment DNA evidence gets it stuck in jail.” Patrick dryly pointed out, rolling his eyes again. 

“Well I’m bored. Do you want the help of an immortal demon?” Habit asked grinning widely up at Patrick.

“You want to help me?” Patrick asked raising both his eyebrows.

“Yep. I’ll help you get your murdering done quickly if….” Habit said and trailed off, flipping himself back onto his stomach and pushing himself up so their faces were inches apart again. Patrick refused to back down.

“If what?” Patrick asked, he felt like his eyebrows were about to lift off his face. Habit cackled.

“If you’ll go on a date with me afterwards.” Habit said grinning even wider. How did he do that? That smile was definitely too big for his face.

“Okay.” Patrick said grinning back. This was a challenge more than anything and he knew that, but he also knew that they would both have a lot of fun with this.

“Alrighty then let’s get going shall we?” Habit asked bouncing back up off the desk and half bowing to Patrick, mockingly holding out his arm as if he was asking a lady to dance.

“Yes let’s.” Patrick joked back, completely unfazed. “I need to kill Ashley Kinsley.”

“Oh ya?” Habit asked raising one eyebrow. “What has she done to you.”

“Nothing yet.” Patrick scowled.

“Got it, time is weird.” Habit said then snapped his fingers. Everything blinked out in a burst of warping static and then they were in a small room. Patrick could hear Ashley’s voice outside of, what he assumed must be, the closet. He started forward snarling but Habit pulled him back so Patrick’s back was pressed against Habit’s chest. “She’s not alone. Are you ready for the game?” Habit growled, Patrick grinned and nodded.

“Well then.” Habit murmured and snapped his fingers again. This time an axe appeared in his hands and he offered it to Patrick. “Let’s play.” Patrick and Habit burst out of the closet. Immediately Patrick spotted Ashley and lunged at her while Habit leapt onto the biggest guy in the room, summoning a knife from nowhere.  
Over an hour later the house was silent except Habit and Patrick’s panting breaths. 

Habit was covered in blood, Patrick had managed to keep it off his shirt for the most part, he hated stains. He looked Habit over appraisingly, he couldn’t help appreciate the way Habit looked covered in blood. Even better than usual. Patrick wouldn’t admit it though.

“You’re sloppy.” Patrick said instead.

“Well fuck you too.” Habit scoffed grinning at Patrick in a way that made him uncomfortable. “But sometimes it’s fun to get a bit messy don’t you think?” He asked sidling up to Patrick, his eyes half lidded and his smile seductive.

“Don’t you dare.” Patrick croaked, his throat suddenly dry. “You’ll get blood on this shirt and I hate stains.” He was mildly surprised when Habit pulled back pouting.

“Okay.” Habit said shrugging unhappily. “I guess I’m supposed to take you out for dinner first anyway huh?” Habit asked, his smile slowly returning.

“That’s how it works.” Patrick agreed grinning back.

“Well then let’s hop to it!” Habit said. This time Patrick was prepared when Habit grabbed him and the world fuzzed out around them. When it came back in, they were both standing in a very nice looking restaurant. Patrick looked down at himself and realized he was wearing one of his favorite suits. Shaking his head exasperatedly he looked back at Habit.

“Really?” He asked sarcastically. “I’m going to be missing about a week when I get home aren’t I?”

“You know how it works.” Habit asked and held up two fingers to the waiter who came to seat them. He nodded and led them to a table. Once they were there Habit ordered wine for both of them. A very good kind Patrick couldn’t help but notice when it arrived.

“I wouldn’t have given you credit for good taste.” Patrick said grinning mockingly and leaning forward on the table.

“I’m hundreds of years old, I’ve been around a few times. Have a bit more faith that I know a good thing when I come across it.” If there had been any missing the flirtation, Habit cleared it up by lifting his glass to Patrick. Patrick wished he could claim he didn’t blush.


	5. Bonding (emh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habit telling Vin theyre going to have bonding time and spending the whole day trying to get him to play games or something with him. 
> 
> requested by a anon on tumblr.

“Vinny guess what!?” Habit yipped bouncing into Vinny’s bedroom while he pulled on his shirt.

“What?” Vinny asked without looking at Habit, pulling on his shirt. He was not actually interested. Not that he didn’t care, whatever it was it was probably bad for him, so he cared, but he wasn’t enthusiastic.

“We’re bonding today!” Habit enthused. “I got a whole bunch of board games! I can’t understand those video game things.”

“Why do you want to bond?” Vinny asked staring at Habit suspiciously.

“Come onnnn Vinny we’ve been living together for months isn’t it time we get to know each other better!?” Habit insisted. “Most of the board games have four players so I invited Firebrand over later. I could bring Patrick too, or Noah if you’d rather spend some more time with him.”

“Or we can just not.” Vinny suggested passively, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Nope this is happening.” Habit said bouncing up off the edge of Vinny’s bed where he had settled. “I have cupcakes in the oven.”

“Fine.” Vinny sighed, tiredly rubbing his forehead. “I don’t care who you bring then.” 

“Okay Patrick it is.” Habit said striding out of the room. He paused and stuck his head back through the door. “The cupcakes will be out of the oven and cool in about a half an hour. Want to help me decorate them? You know you do, that never stops being fun.”

“Sure.” Vinny agreed shrugging. He did like decorating cupcakes, Habit was right, that never stopped being fun.

Vinny followed Habit downstairs since there was nothing else to do. Habit puttered about the kitchen singing nonsense syllables. Now and then it resolved into words, but Vinny didn’t pay attention opting to make himself scrambled eggs for breakfast instead. The smell of baking filled the room and Vinny found himself looking forward to the cupcakes. Habit was good at baking, no doubt these would be good.

A timer dinged and Habit shooed him out of the way, slipping on a pair of oven mitts, and taking the cupcakes out. Over the last few months Vinny had gotten used to the sight of Habit in a striped apron and oven mitts. At first he had thought it was ridiculous, but he could understand that Habit loved cooking.

Habit was good at what he called ‘delayed gratification’. He would rather have nice homemade cupcakes that took a longer to make than bad store bought ones. Vinny finished eating his breakfast and then helped Habit do the dishes from the baking. He suspected if he didn’t help now, he would end up doing it by himself later.

“Okay dokey let’s start making up the icing!” Habit hummed happily. “What do you think? Regular icing? Chocolate? Butter cream?”

“I think just regular.” Vinny commented. He didn’t like butter cream very much, it was too rich for him.

“Half and half butter cream and regular.” Habit suggested. “I like butter cream.”

“That works.” Vinny said and Habit handed him a bag of icing sugar.

“You do the regular 'cause it’s easier. I’ll do the butter cream.” Vinny nodded and started mixing the icing, doing his best not to make it too watery. He wondered if Habit would want to do colours. Probably. That was part of the fun about decorating.

With that in mind Vinny divided the icing into smaller bowls. After a minute Habit carried over a few more small bowls of butter cream icing. He nodded in approval when he saw that Vinny had already divided his up.

“Time to get creative!” Habit laughed, grabbing a box of food colouring before he pulled out the green and threw it across the room laughing heartily.

“Green is not a creative colour!” Habit laughed and Vinny rolled his eyes.

“Okay Habit.” He said in an overly patient voice. Habit grinned at him and they started to mix colours. Habit had pulled out a box of sprinkles and one of edible silver balls. Habit loved sprinkles. 

Habit kept humming as they started decorating cupcake. Vinny recognized a couple of the songs but didn’t join it.

“Look I made a bunny!” Habit exclaimed holding up a cupcake to show Vinny a white rabbit design surrounded by purple icing.

“That’s really good Habit.” Vinny complimented and Habit beamed proudly. He was like a weird, violent, five year old sometimes. Sometimes it was cute.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Habit laughed using a single prong on a fork to give the rabbit a little purple eye.

About an hour later Habit left briefly and brought Patrick back with him. Patrick was looking a little rumpled, but better than Noah had the last time Vinny saw him. Patrick seemed to be better than most of them at keeping himself under control while on the run.

Firebrand showed up on his own soon afterwards. Just appearing at the dining room table after Vinny blinked. Vinny hardly jumped, he was used to people jumping in and out of reality in seconds.

“Okay what should we play first?” Habit asked. “Ooo we should play Uno!”

“Isn’t that a kids game?” Patrick asked leaning across the table and snatching a cupcake with too many sprinkles that Habit had decorated.

“Yep!” Habit agreed grinning at Patrick.

“Let’s do it!” Firebrand agreed, his thin smile widening.

“Okay.” Patrick sighed sitting back in his chair and taking a bite of the cupcake. He and Vinny shared an exasperated look. How come Habit and Firebrand were immortal and it was the humans who were the mature ones?

Habit shuffled and dealt. Vinny took his cards and looked at them, fairly evenly dispersed with colours. Could have been more pick up cards, but that was fine. He looked up and could tell by the smirk Patrick wasn’t even trying to hide where the pick up cards were. Thank goodness it was Habit next to Patrick in the rotation.

Vinny went first, the colour was blue, he put down a five. Firebrand next, then Patrick. As Vinny had expected, Patrick put down two pick-up-two cards and laughed when Habit squawked in protest. Vinny couldn’t help but laugh too, but he stopped when Habit put down another pick-two-card making Vinny pick up six.

“Fine.” Vinny sighed and picked up the cards. He wished he had the last pick up card, but he didn’t so instead he put down three sixes. As Habit and Patrick started arguing and Firebrand laughing at them Vinny smiled. This was looking like it might be a fun day off after all.


	6. Habit is sick :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habit gets sick and Vinny looks after him. Written for Risingwood on AO3

Vinny woke up to a noise that had been familiar, and had become unfamiliar. He had always been the mom of the group, when Evan, Jeff, or Alex was sick it was Vinny who looked after them. Instinct pulled him out of bed and towards the pathetic sound of someone getting sick.

It was Habit he found kneeling on the bathroom floor over the toilet groaning pathetically. Vinny sighed and pulled Habit’s hair back from his face, he had let it grow too long and it was getting in way.

“Vinny?” Habit whimpered. 

“Yep I’m here.” Vinny soothed, rubbing Habit's back gently.

“Wha-“ Habit started but was cut off for another gag.

“Shhh it’s okay.” Vinny said smoothly. “Get it all out Habit. You’ll feel better after.” Habit just whimpered and threw up again. He did it three more times before he went limp against Vinny’s chest. “Are you done now?” Vinny asked and Habit nodded, carefully Vinny leaned Habit against the wall. Habit whimpered in protest.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water.” Vinny assured softly. “I’ll be right back.” Habit nodded and leaned his forehead against the wall. Vinny slipped out of the bathroom and got a glass of water from the kitchen, making his way back to the bathroom quickly. “Rinse your mouth out then take small sips.” Habit obeyed, rinsing his mouth out and spitting into the toilet before he took small sips.

“Are you going to be able to keep that down?” Vinny asked rubbing Habit’s shoulder. Habit nodded and relaxed a little.

“Can you make it to bed?” Vinny asked and Habit tried to sit up, groaning he slumped back against the wall. “Okay, so no.” Vinny half laughed, taking the glass out of Habit's hands he put it on the counter. “Hang on Habit.” Vinny said gently lifting Habit into his arms. Habit whimpered and clung to Vinny’s shoulders. Carefully Vinny carried Habit back to his bedroom and tucked him in. Habit rolled onto his side and curled up.

“I haaate this.” Habit groaned. Vinny laughed softly.

“No one likes being sick.” Vinny commented. “Hang on.” He left and found a bucket, picking up the glass of water again, refilling it and heading back to Habit. He set the glass on the bedside table and the bucket next to the bed. 

“I’m a fucking immortal monster.” Habit whined. “I’m mankind's bad habit, I can’t be sick.” Vinny laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed fluffing Habit’s hair the way Evan always liked when he was sick. It was the same body after all, maybe the same things would work. Vinny wasn’t even sure why he was looking after Habit now except that it was his own habit bred from looking after his friends.

“Ya well you’re in a human body and they get sick.” Habit groaned and leaned his head slightly into Vinny’s hand.

“That feels nice.” He mumbled his eyelids drooping closed. 

“Go to sleep Habit.” Vinny chuckled. “You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Vinny soothed unsure of what to do. If this was really Evan he would hum to him and keep petting his hair the way he was now, but he wasn’t sure that would work with Habit. Different people needed different things. Alex liked being read to from books like Harry potter and Inkheart that reminded him of when his parents were alive. Jeff needed to be handled carefully because he hated feeling weak. Vinny had had to tiptoe around him carefully, looking after him while making it seem like he wasn’t.

“Kay.” Habit sighed. “I’mmmm not sick though.”

“Of course not Habit.” Vinny assured smiling slightly. “You’re a immortal being with no weaknesses.” Habit chuckled softly at the Gravity Falls reference and yawned. Vinny kept stroking Habit’s hair until his breathing became even and slow. Then Vinny got up carefully and snuck out of the room.

It was oddly nice to be looking after someone again. To be actually helping, even if it was Habit he was helping. Habit was so much like Evan when he was sick, it was almost the same. At least for the next few days while Habit recovered things would be calm.


	7. Sleep (EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw all the messages tim-wrights-ass was getting about platonic affection between Vinny and Evan. I really likes the idea so this happened. It’s unedited because it’s almost 1 am and I forgot how to care.

“Vinny?” Vinny heard someone call and glanced up from the book he was reading to see Evan standing in the doorway to his room wrapped in a blanket. Evan rubbed his eyes tiredly and Vinny smiled at him gently.

“Ya Ev?” Vinny asked marking his place in the book and putting it aside. He hadn’t been able to sleep, he rarely could now with everything that had happened. Like a prey animal he rarely felt safe enough to sleep. Even now he felt fear at seeing Evan, and doubt that it was still Evan. What if Habit had come back while Evan was out of his sight?

“I can’t sleep.” Evan grumbled coming over to sit down on the edge of Vinny’s bed. “Or really I keep going to sleep and having nightmares. After the last one I… I just had to make sure you were still okay.

“Yah I’m okay Evan.” Vinny assured giving Evan a one armed hug.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Evan asked curiously and yawned. “It’s like four a.m.”

“I can’t sleep either.” Vinny admitted. “I keep worrying you won’t be here anymore when I wake up.”

“Oh.” Evan said then hesitated for a long time.

“What are you thinking Evan?” Vinny asked encouragingly when it seemed like Evan was going to give up on his thought.

“Can… can I stay here and sleep with you tonight? Just for tonight! But then you would know I was still here and I… would know you were okay.” Evan said then shook his head starting to stand up. “It’s a dumb idea. Forget it. I’ll go now.”

“No Ev.” Vinny said grabbing Evan’s wrist to stop him. “It’s a good idea. I-I would like that too.” Vinny admitted trying not to blush, this felt so weird.

“Oh o-okay.” Evan said sitting back down on the edge of Vinny’s bed. Vinny got under the covers and lay down gesturing for Evan to join him. Evan hesitantly did so, settling under the covers close enough that Vinny could feel his warmth but they still weren’t touching.

Vinny turned off the light and settled down again. He felt Evan slowly relax and the sound of his even, slightly raspy breaths soothed Vinny. He had never noticed before that Evan’s breaths sounded different then his own. Now that he was focusing on it he found it very comforting, he counted Evan’s breaths until he fell asleep.

When he woke up it was with a start. There was a little bit of light coming in from under the curtain but that wasn’t what had woken him. What had woken him up was a touch on his chest. He looked down to see Evan quickly yanking his hand away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Evan said quickly. “I just had another nightmare and I wanted… I wanted to feel your heartbeat. I’m sorry that’s weird.”

“No it’s okay.” Vinny said relaxing slowly. “I’m just jumpy now a days. You can feel my heartbeat if you want.” Very slowly Evan reached out again hesitantly resting his hand on Vinny’s chest. Vinny shifted closer so that Evan could rest his arm across Vinny’s chest.

“Is this okay?” Evan asked looking up at Vinny worriedly. “Are you sure?”

“Ya I’m sure.” Vinny sighed closing his eyes again. He had been having the best sleep he’d had in weeks he just wanted to go back to it. “You’re all I have left Ev. If this makes you feel better of course I don’t mind.”

“You’re all I have too. I just need to know your still here.” Evan sighed and Vinny nodded without opening his eyes. This wasn’t bad. Before everything this would have felt incredibly awkward for the two of them. They had shared beds at sleep overs when they were, like five but after that they had learned that male friends weren’t supposed to share beds.

Now that didn’t matter. They were all alone, social conventions no longer applied to the two of them after all they had been through. There was no one here to enforce them anyway. 

Now Vinny could feel Evan’s breaths as well as hear them. That was enough reassurance to him that Evan was still here but if Evan needed to feel his heartbeat as well that was fine too. Vinny drifted off to sleep again.

They woke up at noon feeling better rested then they had in ages. At first they were awkward, unsure of how to take this change, if anything even had to change. They quickly realized that it didn’t.

They were still friends. Now they were just friends who needed to sleep in the same bed if they were going to sleep at all. When they tried to sleep apart nightmares and doubts quickly chased one of them back into the others bed. Who was chased in first varied but they were always in the same bed by morning.

It wasn’t long before they gave up trying to sleep separately. They didn’t talk about it, it wasn’t something they needed to talk about, it was just something they needed to do. For each other and themselves. It changed nothing, but it made everything just a little bit easier on both of them.


	8. Cute in a Dress :) (EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habit is cute in a dress and it flusters the heck out of Vinny.

"Vinny I need a hand!” Habit yelped from somewhere upstairs. Vinny sighed and put down his pencil. He had taken to doodling and sketching when he had nothing else to do. Habit had been limiting his internet use recently so he was starting to get creative with pass times.

“I’m coming.” Vinny called back glancing down at his paper. It was filled with eyes. They were the hardest part of the face to draw and he had been working on them. Still it made him shiver a little because he couldn’t help but find it creepy. Vinny went upstairs. “Where are you?”

“In my bedroom.” Habit sounded grumpy and frustrated. Vinny followed his voice fervently hoping whatever had upset Habit was not his fault and Habit wasn’t just looking for someone to take it out on.

“What do you nee-“ Vinny asked sounding at the doorframe into Habit’s room and stopping short when he spotted Habit. Habit was wearing a dress. A black one with a slightly puffy multilayered skirt that seemed to have purple sparkles in it. The dress ended at his knees and Vinny noticed Habit had shaved his legs. Vinny blinked in shocked confusion. His mind refusing to interpret what his eyes were seeing.

“Well don’t just stand there.” Habit growled at him. “I can’t get the zipper done up all the way. I need a hand.”

“Okay.” Vinny said shaking himself out of his stupor and crossing to Habit. Habit turned his back to Vinny and Vinny did the zipper on the back of the dress up the rest of the way.  
“Done?” Habit asked.  
“Yep.” Vinny said stepping back. Habit swung his arms experimentally testing the constraints of the short sleeves. He bounced laughing a little at the way the dresses skirt flounced. He turned back to Vinny smiling then did a twirl making the skirt flare out so it revealed most of his thighs. “What do you think?” He asked giving a grin that let Vinny know that no matter what he said, Habit thought he was damn cute.

Vinny couldn’t seem to make his tongue work. He stuttered something unintelligible and Habit rolled his eyes. 

“That cute huh?” Habit asked smiling crookedly. Vinny blushed. “I love this dress. I was kinda considering hopping into a female body to wear it but then I was like. Aw fuck it, I don’t have a gender so the body I’m in doesn’t need one either. I can wear whatever I want.” 

“A-are you going out?” Vinny asked.

“Why, do you want to take me out?” Habit asked teasingly. Vinny’s blush deepened and he looked away. “nahh.” Habit sighed. “I’m not prepared to deal with the reaction a lot of humans have to a biological male in a dress.” Habit sauntered over to the mirror and smoothed his hand over the tight fit. “Don’t know why though. I think I look cute. Dressed like this in a female body I’d be able to indulge all kinds of bad habits. Honestly I think Evan’s hips look better in this than a lot of the girls I’ve inhabited.”

Habit turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder, doing a funny little shimmy that made the skirt swish and accentuated the gentle curve of his hips. The light reflected off the purple sparkles drawing attention down to the well muscled columns of his legs. He was wearing heals Vinny noticed now, and when he walked up behind Habit, he found that now he was only about two inches taller. Habit had turned back to the mirror and he met Vinny’s eyes through the reflection.

“You're way too dressed up for just a normal night in.” Vinny pointed out hesitantly resting his hands on Habit’s shoulders. The cloth of the dress was smooth and the warmth of Habit’s body radiated through it so strongly it hardly felt like the cloth was there.

“Oh?” Habit asked smiling curiously at Vinny. “Do you have a suggestion?”

“I would suggest that really cheesy romance movie thing where they turn on music and dance in the house.” Vinny chuckled jokingly. “But I have no clue how to dance.” Vinny had been joking but the look Habit gave him was completely serious. Vinny fidgeted as Habit appraised him in the mirror and then turned to face him properly.

“I know how.” Habit pointed out.

“O-oh, you do?” Vinny stuttered. Habit laughed.

“You don’t get to be as old as me without picking up how to dance. Come on I’ll teach you.” Habit promised, pulling Vinny out of the room and down into the living room where there was more space and a computer.

“O-okay.” Vinny agreed when Habit was already on the computer searching youtube for the song he wanted. He seemed to find it quickly because there was music playing. He crossed back to Vinny smiling at him.

“There we go.” He purred putting one soft hand on Vinny’s shoulder. “Now right hand on my waist, left in mine.” Nervously Vinny obeyed, Habit adjusted him slightly then took his hand again.

It must have been a playlist that Habit put on because that song bled into another, into another. It was three before Vinny started to feel like he was getting a handle on what was happening. The fifth was faster and Habit let him take control, spinning Habit out and pulling him in so the skirt twirled and wrapped around Habit’s legs when he stopped.

Habit laughed. Vinny was grinning too, caught up in the music. There was a light in Habit’s eyes that was very different from the usual manic gleam. Vinny was sure he was matching. They danced for most of the night until Vinny was tired and he knew Habit’s feet must be hurting but it only got better.

When they couldn’t dance anymore Habit asked Vinny about the romantic movies he had been referencing. Habit didn’t watch many movies and had never seen any of them. They ended up curled up on the couch together watching one of them. Habit took off his heels and tucked his feet up under the skirt of his dress in a way that Vinny found oddly adorable. When Habit fell asleep on Vinny’s shoulder near the end of the movie he found he didn’t mind, they could watch the end in the morning.


	9. I have a better idea (MH and TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah, Tim and Jay watch a movie together. Noah's the only one who actually likes the movie but I'm sure they like what happens afterwards.

Noah, Jay and Tim where all on the couch together watching a movie. It had been Noah’s turn to pick so he was the only one really paying attention. He was laying on the couch with his head in Tim’s lap. Jay had stretched out over Noah’s chest and started dozing like a cat rather then watch the adventure movie Noah had chosen. Tim was half paying attention to the movie half playing with Noah’s hair. He liked to smooth down the curls and then watch them bounce back up again.

“Jay wake up it’s a good movie.” Noah complained gently shaking Jay’s shoulder. Jay wrapped one arm around Noah, the other stretching up and finding it’s way onto Tim’s leg.

“Don’t care.” Jay sighed without opening his eyes. “Comfy.” He resettled himself on Noah’s chest, secure in the knowledge that he was to light to obstruct Noah’s breathing, and then went back to dozing. Noah rolled his eyes and looked back at the tv.

Tim glanced up at the screan. The affects in this movie were just bad, the three of them could probably do better on Jay’s laptop now but that didn’t seem to matter to Noah who watched the movie with wrapped attention. Tim found Noah’s interest in the film more interesting then the film itself.

He ended up watching the expressions that passed over Noah’s face instead. Glancing up from time to time to get an idea of what it was Noah was reacting to. When the credits started to role Noah finally noticed that Tim had been staring. He met Tim’s eyes and grinned.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” Noah teased laughingly reaching up with one hand to run his fingers over Tim’s sideburns.

“You know she didn’t.” Tim teased right back, his mother had never taught him much of anything. She’s dropped him off at a hospital when he was seven. He saw a flash of sadness cross Noah’s face. 

Noah had never gotten used to how Tim had grown up. He had had a good family, nothing unusual had happened to him till he was an adult. It made him sad to think of how young Tim had been forced into the world of terror and uncertainty they all lived in most of the time now. To distract him from the sting now Tim grabbed Noah’s hand and kissed the palm gently. Noah smiled at him. 

At first when Jay had introduced Noah to Tim he hadn’t liked Noah at all. Noah had scared him a little because he was sure Jay would choose Noah over him. After all Tim was sure Noah was better looking. It had been Jay who had sat him down and explained that he didn’t necessarily have to choose, that they could all date each other. At first Tim had agreed just so he wouldn’t loose Jay, not because he actually wanted to be with Noah but since then Noah had grown on him.

Now when Noah propped himself up on his elbows Tim leaned down to meet his kiss. They broke apart laughing at the small disgruntled noise of protest Jay made at his human bed moving. Noah leaned down a bit and kissed Jay instead, muffling the protests. When he stopped Jay sighed contentedly and opened his eyes all the way.

“Is the movie over?” Jay asked stretching out and kneading Noah’s shoulder with one hand, Tim’s leg with the other.

“Ya it’s done.” Noah said a little sulkily. “Though I have half a mind to rewind it and make you watch it again till you actually fucking pay attention.”

“Nooooo.” Jay complained and nuzzled into Noah’s neck. “I have a better idea.” Jay hummed kissing Noah’s neck and sliding his hand farther up Tim’s leg. “It’s late, we should go to bed.” Noah and Tim shared a look over Jay’s head that was half exasperated. Jay may act like the most innocent one in public but the rest of the time he was far from it.

Jay bit Noah’s neck and squeezed Tim’s upper thigh and they both gave into his desire. Tim grabbed the remote and turned off the tv while Noah pulled Jay’s head back a bit by his hair and kissed him hard making Jay moan softly.

“Well then let’s get going.” Tim said standing up from the couch. Noah gave up his grip on Jay so that Tim could pull him up off Noah and kiss him too. Noah slid of the couch and kissed the back of Tim’s neck making him shiver slightly. Then Noah disappeared into the bedroom and Tim and Jay followed. From the way Jay was smiling Tim was guessing tonight was going to be extra fun.


	10. Just the Two of Us (MH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage requested Masky x hoody fluff.

Masky stared down at his gloved hands then got detracted by his breath puffing out in a white cloud. Last time he had been out it was warm, now it wasn’t. He didn’t even think they lived in a place where it got this cold. Where had Tim taken them? He hoped that Hoody had come too.

Masky looked up and around him. Snow! He laughed and kicked the white powder up watching it fall around him with delight. He loved snow even though he had only experienced it a couple times before. He scooped some of the snow up in his hands. It was a good thing Tim had gone, he hated snow, might as well leave Masky to enjoy it.

A snowball hit  Masky on the back of the head and he whipped around. Hoody stood on the other side of clearing smiling at him. Of course, if he had been watching he would be able to tell the change in attitude right away. Masky laughed and packed the snow in his hands into a ball throwing it back at Hoody who dodged. The snowball fight was short lived, but intense. When they finished they were both laughing and puffing, breath crystallizing the chilly air.

Masky held up his hands in defeat finally, Hoody had always had better aim and he was getting sick of getting hit. Hoody ran up to Masky then and threw his arms around Masky’s shoulders. Masky hugged back gleefully and pressed their lips together in a long, warm kiss.

“Has Tim already got a motel room?” Masky asked Hoody when they broke the kiss, though they still clung to each other. Hoody nodded rather than answer aloud. “Good, let’s go back there to warm up huh? That was fun but now my fingers are frozen.” Hoody laughed and nodded again.

He led the way back to Tim’s hotel room since Masky had no memory of where it might be. It was nicer than most of the places Tim had stayed recently, Masky wondered why. He sat down on the edge of the bed as Hoody wandered around examining the room. He liked to know every inch of places he stayed, Masky understood that by now.

“Look, this place even has a kettle and a couple of packages of hot chocolate as well as the usual instant coffee and bad tea.” Hoody pointed out. His childish excitement making Masky laugh as Hoody put the kettle on

“I still prefer instant coffee but I guess hot chocolate is tradition.” Masky said.

“From what I can gather.” Hoody agreed smiling crookedly. Five minutes later  they were curled up on the bed together, wrapped in blankets and clutching white hotel mugs full of hot chocolate. Neither of them seemed to feel any urge to talk so Masky flipped on the tv and was surprised when the first thing he saw was a Christmas themed ad.

“What date is it?” He asked Hoody curiously.

“December 20th.” Hoody answered immediately.

“Almost Christmas.” Masky commented sipping his hot chocolate and grimacing slightly at how sweet it was. Hoody was enjoying his though.

“I don’t understand Christmas.” Hoody stated sounding a little annoyed, he hated not understanding things.

“I don’t think it’s really supposed to be understood. It’s just, like, time to spend with people you love and show them you're  grateful to them by giving them gifts or something.” Masky tried to explain. “I’ve never really done Christmas, I mean maybe Tim did back when he had a family.”

“I can’t remember.” Hoody sighed. Masky gave his shoulders a small squeeze.  Hoody had accepted his inability to remember anything but he still didn’t like it. Masky could remember some of what Brian had been like. He tried to answer Hoody’s questions about it but he had no idea what Brian’s Christmases had been like. He knew that he and Tim had spent Brian’s last one together, right before Brian had been erased to make way for Hoody.  But he had no idea what they had done.

That had been the last Christmas Tim had celebrated as far as Masky knew. Maybe it was that holiday grump that had pushed Tim down now. If it was, Masky hoped that Tim would stay gone so that he and Hoody could spend it together.

“Why don’t we try to have a Christmas this year?” Masky asked Hoody. “Just the two of us.”

“Why not.” Hoody agreed with a small smile.

“Okay!” Masky said not trying to hide his enthusiasm, being excited was the best way to get Hoody excited. “First step is try and smuggle a small Christmas tree in here.”

“Don’t we need decorations?” Hoody asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Ya but they don’t have to be anything big.” Masky explained putting down his mug so he could gesture. “We can make paper chains from just dollar store construction paper, we did that in the hospital once. I remember how. We can make snowflakes out of paper too! And decorations out of pine cones.” Hoody smiled watching Masky as he got himself worked up. Masky stopped when he saw Hoody yawn and realized he was tired too. When was the last time Tim has slept? Probably not for ages, sometimes Masky could swear he was on a quest to find out how long he could stay awake without passing out or dying.

“Tomorrow.” Hoody promised and Masky nodded.

“Tomorrow.” Masky agreed. “Tonight  we can just relax, or whatever you want. How long have you been alone this time?” Masky asked softly wrapping his arms around Hoody again. Hoody sighed and put down his, now empty, cup and cuddled close against Masky. He shrugged even though Masky knew Hoody probably remembered exactly how long. He just didn’t want to talk about it, Masky didn’t press it.

Hoody fell asleep propped against Masky that night. Masky fell asleep quickly after without turning off the tv. Both he and Hoody had trained themselves to wake up at the sound of static because it was usually the first sign of the Operator showing up. There were no disturbances that night though and they woke up late. They let themselves have a leisurely morning and then Masky shooed them both out the door.

They took a trip to the dollar store where they picked up white and coloured paper, string, scissors, tape, some instant noodles and junk food. They dropped that stuff off at the motel room, shocked how long it was rented for (the week as it turned out, maybe Tim had been planning to hide though Christmas), then went for a walk. Hoody led the way to some nearby nature trails partially to pick up his backpack  from the place he had been hiding, and partially to look for pinecones. They had decided to make decorations today and get the tree  tomorrow.

They found a few pinecones and acorns too which Hoody thought they should take because he liked them and they were kinda shiny, Masky agreed. They held hands as they walked and talked, Hoody catching Masky up on everything he had missed. Hoody found where he had hidden his bag and Masky was even more glad that Tim was gone. Hoody must have been fucking cold, but of course here it wasn’t as easy to find place to hide when temperature needed to be worried about as well as shelter.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been doing a little breaking and entering as well.” Hoody said when he caught Masky’s frown. “There are lots of people who’ve gone away for the holiday so someone might as well use their houses.” Masky relaxed a little and they wandered back to the hotel. It turned out Hoody had done a little theft while he was in those houses because he pulled a couple bottles out of his bag once they were back.

“Someone had too big of booze.” Hoody said grinning at Masky. “I figured I could help myself to a little bit of it, I hoped you might be back soon to share it with me.” So they drank a little while they worked. Masky showed Hoody how to make the paper chain by cutting strips of coloured paper and making them into interlocking circles with the tape. Like everything else, he picked it up fast.  After the chain they started making snowflakes of varying sizes from the white paper. Hoody’s were better than Masky’s unsurprisingly, neater and more delicate.

They threaded the string through  holes in the snowflakes and made loops so that when they had the tree they could hang the snowflakes on it. Then tied string to the acorns and pine cones to do the same. They did pretty well and started making more snowflakes, giving up a few glasses in, when Hoody accidentally cut himself and started giggling. Then they fell into bed together.

The next day they got the tree early in the morning before hardly anyone was around. There was one young woman in the lobby but when she saw what they were doing she laughed and waved them through.

“Merry Christmas.” She told them and Masky smiled gratefully at her, Hoody half his behind him. “You’re a lot more cheerful today than you were when you first checked in.” She commented. “I guess you were just waiting for him huh?”

“Ya.” Masky agreed happily. “I was worried he wouldn’t make it and I’d be alone for Christmas.”

“No wonder you were so mopy then!” She exclaimed sympathetically. “No one should be alone for Christmas. I hope you have a good one now that he’s here.”

“I’m sure I will.” Masky agreed grinning at Hoody who smiled back shyly. “We hope you do too.”

They took the tree to their room and set it up using string to secure it to some of the bolted furniture so it wouldn’t fall over. Masky found some Christmas carols on youtube and they listened to them as they decorated the tree. Masky sang along and Hoody couldn’t seem to stop smiling. When they were done they sat back together and appreciated their work for a little bit.  It looked really good for a small tree with only homemade decorations.

“What?” Masky asked when Hoody started laughing suddenly.

“When Tim comes back and doesn’t remember what he did over this time, I’m going to make a video saying ‘thanks for the Christmas gift’. It’ll be so funny to watch him scramble to figure out what sort of sinister thing I mean when there’s nothing too sinister there.” Masky laughed too, wishing he would be around to see Tim’s reaction.

“That’s a great idea Hoody.” Masky agreed. They watched Christmas movies on tv together that night and Hoody seemed to enjoy them, even though neither of them had any fond memories to attach to the movies. They were building memories now, eating cheap noodles in a motel room together. Masky wasn’t even sure if they would exchange presents on Christmas day but maybe they would.

If they did he thought maybe they should leave a present for Tim too, just to get in the spirit. After all in a way he had given both of them a gift, he had left so that Masky and Hoody could spend this holiday together. That was all either of them really wanted anyway. Just some time together to eat cheap food, cuddle on hard beds, and laugh at bad movies and just love being together.


	11. Boys I'm Home (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Guy requested a poly ship fic for Noah/Habit/Kevin

“Hey boys I’m home.” Habit yelled from the hall and there was a thump of his bag hitting hall floor. Noah heard the patter of feet he expected were Kevins and then a small ooph. Noah chuckled and put aside his laptop to go say a less enthusiastic hello.

 

When he came down he saw that Kevin had his arms around Habit and was smiling happily. He was hunched a little so that Habit could wrap his arms around Kevins shoulders comfortably.

 

“Good to see you, shorty.” Noah greeted, grinning crookedly at Habit. “You’ve been gone for ages I hope you were keeping busy.”

 

“Good to see you too buddy.” Habit quipped. “Get over here!” Leaving one arm around Kevin he reached his other one out to Noah, inviting him into the group hug. Kevin smiled at Noah and reached out to him as well. Noah relented and walked over wrapping his arms around both of them. They both fit easily under his chin, he was the tallest of the three but Habit didn’t seemed to mind as much as Noah had expected him to.

 

“I’ve kept busy. What about you, any news?” Habit asked and Noah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Habit had taken up the torch of dogging him to get the journal but he understood now that it was for his own good. Habit had his best interest at heart now after all.

 

“Closer all the time.” Noah promised and Habit seemed appeased if still a little impatient.

 

“And you Kev? Have you been okay?” Habit asked. Noah backed out of the hug, he was never that comfortable with prolonged contact. Habit and Noah let him retreat to a slightly safer distance though. Kevin gave him a lightly worried frown.

 

“I’ve been okay.” Kevin promised. “The wards you put on the house have been working, Observer hasn’t been able to get to me and Firebrand hasn’t gotten to Noah either.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” Habit said laughing softly. “Gotta keep you to safe as I can in all this madness.” Habit said ruffling Kevins hair. Kevin laughed but Noah tensed a little. He didn’t like having to be protected, being one of the weak ones. Kevin seemed to notice and he slipped away from Habit and instead hugged Noah again.

 

“He needs us just as much as we need him.” Kevin reminded him then glanced back at Habit. “Don’t you?” This is why their relationship needed Kevin so much. If Noah had asked Habit if he needed him, Habit would deny it and it would end in a fight. But when Kevin met Habit's eyes with his own big dark ones Habit seemed to soften a little.

 

“Ya I do.” Habit admitted. “You two keep me sane.” It wasn’t an expression. Noah had met Habit before and he had been totally nuts. It was Kevin who started the process of slowly coaxing Habit back because Noah hadn’t believed there was anything human still in Habit. There still wasn’t much there, but what was had attached itself to him and Kevin now. Habit needed them as much, if not more than they needed him, and both Noah and Habit needed Kevin.

 

“I’ll put the kettle on for tea.” Kevin decided rolling his eyes at Noah when Noah made a small noise of protest. “And coffee for you.” He added teasingly and then bustled off to the kitchen.

 

“I’ll take your bag upstairs.” Noah offered, scooping up Habit's knapsack. “You go on in to the kitchen. You look tired, did you remember about looking after your body while you were away?”

 

“I never remember without you two to remind me.” Habit admitted a little guiltily then stood on his tiptoes to give Noah a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks.” Noah watched Habit follow Kevin and the turned away, stumping up the stairs to their bedroom and leaving Habits bag on the bed. His first instinct was to stay up here for a couple minutes and leave Habit alone with Kevin before going back down, since Kevin had a way of smoothing rumpled feathers and strained nerves.

 

“Are you coming?” Kevin called from downstairs and Noah abandoned the idea. He got downstairs, Habit was already sitting in his place. Kevin was leaning against the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew and the water to boil. Noah got the sugar and milk out and put them on the table so that they could fix their drinks, then they were ready, then sat in his usual chair. Habit bumped Noah’s ankle affectionately with his foot under the table and smiled at him.

 

“Do you want to tell us about what you did while you were gone?” Kevin asked taking the kettle off the stove as it started to boil and pouring the water into two mugs.

 

“It’s nothing you want to hear about.” Habit answered. Noah grimaced, he understand that in Habits world people still needed to die. They all understood it, but it was left outside the house.

 

“Okay.” Kevin agreed quickly. “Are you going to be okay?” He always asked this. As far as Noah could tell Habit never felt guilty for killing someone but who knows. Maybe one of these times he would.

 

“I’m fine.” Habit promised accepting the cup of tea Kevin placed in front of him gratefully. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

“He did forget to look after himself while he was away though.” Noah put in. Habit wouldn’t tell Kevin of his own accord but Kevin would want to know. “So we need to make sure he eats and then heads to bed early.”

 

“Okay.” Kevin agreed and started looking through the cupboards to try and find what they could make for dinner. Noah got up to help.

 

“I’m not a kid.” Habit snapped sounding sulky. “I don’t need looking after.” Noah smirked, now this was a problem that he could fix.

 

“Oh we know you're not a kid.” Noah purred walking back to Habit, his hips swinging a little. “So we still need to welcome you back properly.” Noah leaned across the table and kissed Habit deeply, gently pulling his hair.

 

“Okay.” Habit said looking a little dazed when Noah pulled back. “I guess that’s alright then.”

 

Noah glanced back and smirked at Kevin, Kevin smirked back. They knew how to get what they wanted out of Habit. Kevin had his puppy-dog eyes, Noah had his flirtations, either way things went the way they wanted it.

 

“Well now that that’s settled.” Kevin said turning back to the cupboard. “Is shake’n’bake chicken okay for dinner tonight?”

 

“Sounds good.” Habit agreed quickly and Noah nodded.

 

“I’ll be in charge of vegetables.” Noah offered and Habit groaned. “They’re good for you.” Noah snapped at Habit and Habit growled at him. That had stopped being intimidating a while ago. He glared back. Kevin stepped in to disperse the mounting tension.

 

“Come on Habit.” Kevin said drawing attention away from Noah and to himself. “You know we’ll make it up to you tonight.” He gave a shy smile and Habit relaxed.

 

“Fine.” Habit grumbled and sat back to sip his tea. He would make dinner tomorrow most likely but for tonight it was his time to rest. Kevin and Noah always looked after him for the first day or so after he got back. It had become part of the rhythm of their domestic life.

 

As Kevin covered chicken legs with the breading mixture Noah started to cut potatoes. They all quite liked potato wedges with chicken and the vegetable could wait until the last minute. Habit didn’t like any vegetables as far as Noah could tell, but he didn’t mind peas so they always had a bag of frozen ones in the fridge. They could just be stuck in the microwave at the last minute.

 

Once the potatoes and the chicken were both in the oven the three of them settled around the table with their drinks. Kevin and Habit chatted about random things and Noah listened. He wasn’t the most talkative person but they understood. They made an effort to include him but didn’t get grumpy when he gave short answers.

 

“Oh don’t let me forget, I got you both some little gifts while I was away.” Habit announced making both Noah and Kevin smile. Habit had started spoiling them both a little. He wasn’t good at expressing motion still so his expression often came in little gifts. Things he thought they would like or had mentioned before. Just to prove that he was listening to them both and cared what they said.

 

“We won’t.” Kevin promised. No they would just let Habit forget until some time tomorrow. Tonight they didn’t want the gifts because they might get distracted from Habit. The last thing that Noah wanted was to get a new video game and let it distract him from making Habit feel welcome, Kevin felt the same way. They needed to make sure their monster knew love and remembered why he still cared.


	12. To the Zoo! (emh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon: habinny fluff
> 
> Requested by foreverathing on tumblr: Habit going to a petting zoo with vin? (Would habit do that?)

“It’s a beautiful day outside!” Habit yipped bouncing into Vinny’s room without knocking.

“I wouldn’t know.” Vinny said dryly without looking up from the book he was reading, and sitting up in his bed. He hadn’t bothered to come downstairs since he knew Habit would be there and he was hoping for a break. Habit was still controlling when Vinny could leave the house. Vinny wished he understood how Habit had the power to keep all the doors and windows sealed but it seemed he did.

“Oh come on Vin don’t be like that.” Habit whined flopping over the foot of Vinny’s bed,laying on his back so he could stare up at Vinny with a puppy dog pout that should not have been so cute. 

“What do you want Habit?” Vinny sighed putting his bookmark in the book and then setting it aside.

“Let’s go out and do something together Vin.” Habit said grinning. “Something fun. I hear the zoo in your town isn’t half bad.”

“Really? You want to go to the zoo?” Vinny asked raising one eyebrow at Habit.

“Ya.” Habit said sticking out his tongue in a way that could have been sexual or childish, Vinny couldn’t figure out which. “I’m allowed to like other things besides killing and torturing, and I like animals. I also like sunny days and ice cream if you care. But come on it’s a sunny day and the zoo has animals and ice cream! It’s perfect!”

“Fine. Just get out and give me ten minutes or so to get ready.” Vinny sighed.

“Okay!” Habit agreed exuberantly and leapt up of the bed striding out of the room and closing the door behind him. It slammed but Vinny had realized a long time ago that that didn’t necessarily mean Habit was angry. In this case he was excited.

Vinny got out of bed and got himself dressed. He psyched himself up a little as he did, this might be fun! He had liked the zoo a lot as a kid. As long as he could keep Habit from making a scene, this could be great. When Vinny left his room he found Habit sitting on the floor in the hall. He bounced up when he saw Vinny but Vinny held up his hand to stop Habit before he could drag Vinny away.

“I need to brush my teeth. Have you brushed yours?” Habit frowned and Vinny sighed, smiling slightly and shaking his head, exasperated. “Come on you need to do that now and then.” Habit frowned but he didn’t argue. Vinny suspected Habit just wanted to get going as soon as possible so he just followed Vinny to the washroom. They brushed their teeth together, then Vinny shooed Habit out so he could actually use the washroom.

“Are you ready now?” Habit asked excitedly when Vinny came out again.

“Ya I am.” Vinny laughed. “Are we driving, or are you not patient enough for that?”

“We can drive.” Habit said quickly.

“Okay.” Vinny agreed and led the way downstairs picking up his car keys. Habit grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

“Do I look like a cool dude?” Habit asked, putting on the sunglasses and sticking out his tongue in a way Vinny knew was not innocent this time.

“Ya whatever, Habit.” Vinny chuckled opening the door and leading the way out. Habit locked the door behind them while Vinny headed to the car, then jogged to get in. “You’re picking the music?” Vinny asked Habit as he slid into the passenger side.

“Yep.” Habit agreed sifting through his CDs. “Not that I care but you actually kind like Andrew Jackson Jihad don’t you?”

“Ya I do.” Vinny agreed. Habit nodded firmly, pulling out a disc and slipping to into the CD player. “You love this album!” Vinny pointed out when a familiar voice started to play, Vinny even knew most of the lyrics to these ones by now. “What is it even called.” Habit gave him a sharp smile and chuckled.

“People Who Can Eat People Are the Luckiest People in the World.” Habit said leaning his seat back casually. “I’m not even kidding that’s what it’s called.”

“No wonder you love it.” Vinny half teased even though knowing that still made Vinny really uncomfortable.

“Turn left here.” Habit said quickly pointing Vinny in the right direction.

“Right sorry, I haven’t gone to the zoo since before I was the one driving there.” Vinny said getting into the turning lane quickly. A driver behind them honked and Habit turned in his seat to flip them off. Vinny looked into the rearview mirror and snickered when he spotted a very affronted middle aged woman. 

When they pulled into the zoo the parking lot was fairly full. Not as full as Vinny would have suspected because Habit was right, it was a lovely day, sunny and warm, but not too hot.

“Most of the little brats should be in school.” Habit said smiling at Vinny as he undid his seatbelt. “It’ll be more quiet than a lot of times. I think this is like, the last month of school.”

“Good timing.” Vinny praised getting out of the car as well and pressing the button to lock it. He then put his keys into his pockets and then left his hands there. Habit grabbed the crook of his elbow and towed Vinny along behind him making Vinny laugh and lean back a little so Habit wouldn’t pull him over. Habit grinned back at him widely. “So what's the first order of business?”

“Ice cream!” Habit said immediately. “Then we can wander around looking at animals while we eat it. Petting zoo part last because then our hands will be all animaly and that wouldn’t be good for eating anything.” He made a blah noise and Vinny nodded approvingly.

“Good call. I think I remember where the weird little ‘snack lodge’ is.” Vinny agreed.

“Okay then you lead, but more quickly!” Habit said pushing Vinny in front of him. Vinny laughed and purposefully went slow, leaning his weight back on Habit as Habit pushed him. 

“Noooooo.” Habit whined laughingly. Vinny stopped teasing then and led the way to the treat shack thingy.

He didn’t even flinch when Habit took his hand. Vinny could never be sure if this was a childish Habit or a mature one. He didn’t know what it meant to Habit but he knew he didn’t mind it. Vinny kept his eyes down for the most part incase anyone was looking at them, he knew Habit would glare them away.

“For once I remembered to bring money.” Habit laughed when they reached the snack shack, letting go of Vinny’s hand so he could fish in his pocket. “So I’ll buy.” Habit got soft serve chocolate and Vinny got a popsicle. Habit paid, then they wandered away from the shack after Vinny exchanged pleasantries with the cashier. 

Habit held Vinny’s hand again as the wandered through the zoo. They spent quite a while watching the monkeys and the mountain lions. Vinny had to drag Habit away from the meerkats or they would have spent the whole day by their enclosure. And it probably would have ended with Habit stealing one.

When they finished their treats Habit lead the way to the petting zoo area. It was close to dinner time now, so the place was almost deserted. Vinny hung back letting Habit go ahead and immediately scoop up a rabbit. A small pony came over and started nuzzling Vinny’s leg, he pet it uncertainly. Habit smiled at him and Vinny smiled back. Habit bounced up and carried the bunny over to Vinny.

“It’s almost as cute as you.” Habit told Vinny, handing him the rabbit and smiling crookedly at him, making him blush.

“Are you serious?” Vinny asked

“Dead serious.” Habit said already wandering off to scratch a pot belly pig. The attention span of a goldfish. Vinny thought and shook his head chuckling , while softly cradling the warm, soft, body of the rabbit. No wonder Habit loved these things so much.


	13. Storm (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A writing challenge request: Kevin x Observer + storm

“Shit.” Observer swore flinching as a flash of lighting ad a crack of thunder came at the same time. Most of the time he wouldn’t have worried about it because getting struck by lightning wouldn’t hurt him but he had borrowed Kevin and Kevin would be. “We need to get you inside.” 

For once Kevin was silent in the back of their, currently shared mind. Observer shrugged and hurried back to the house. As he was getting in the door another even louder crack of thunder happened and he yelped then paused. That fear reaction hadn’t come from him, he reached back in his mind to Kevin feeling his fear. 

“Oh damn.” Observer breathed then slammed the door shut as a bellow of wind tried to force rain into the house. “You’re really scared of this aren’t you?” A small whimpering sound forced it’s way up his throat and he sighed, he had been planning to leave once he got Kevin home but now…

Don’t go. Kevin said though the words were in their head and Observer felt more then heard them. I don’t want to be alone right now. 

“Okay.” Observer agreed. He knew that Kevin was starting to get used to this type of possession. It had started to comfort him to never be alone, not even in his own mind. Recently with everything that had happened to Kevin his mind wasn’t completely a safe place to be alone. They both pitied Noah now, having to deal with this alone with his thoughts in his mind. 

It was raining hard outside, the drops pounding on the roof but it had been raining when they were outside too and they were soaked. Kevin nudged Observers attention to that fact during a break in the thunder when he was more coherent and Observer nodded. 

“We should change into dry clothes?” He asked feeling an affirmative before another clap of thunder came and Kevin kind of closed himself in again. Observer wrapped his consciousness around Kevin’s as comfortingly and headed up to Kevins bedroom Finding the fluffiest pair of pj’s he could and changing into them because of course Kevin wore matching pj sets. Kevin used to dislike it what Observer changed his clothes but it didn’t matter to either of them anymore. 

“We should have some tea.” Observer suggested already heading back down to the kitchen a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Kevin had buried himself so deep in their shared mind to get away from the thunder he didn’t answer, Observer shrugged and went ahead and made a calming tea anyway. Once he had the tea he settled on the couch. 

Kevin emitted a distressed feeling when there was another boom and the power went out around them. 

“Don’t worry.” Observer assured out loud. “The laptop is fully charged. We can just watch a movie until the power comes back.” He put down their tea on the table in front of the couch and found Kevin’s laptop and picked out a Disney movie from Kevins shelf of dvd’s. He set it to play and settled back sipping the tea.

Slowly as the first song from Beauty and the Beast started playing Kevin crept forward till they were sharing space equally. They lifted the mug together to sip the tea, which was almost gone now. They hoped the power would come back so they could make more. When the lightning retreated into the distance Observer switched place with Kevin giving him back control of is body.

“You can go now if you want.” Kevin told Observer when the power came back on, pausing the movie to go make another cup of tea, black this time. “I’ll be okay.”

Do you want me to stay? Observer asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Of course I do.” Kevin said quickly. “I’d pretty much always rather be with you.” 

Then I’ll stay. Observer agreed, Kevin’s mind had become a very comfortable place for him now that Kevin wanted him there instead of fought him. They worked together to keep Observer there now instead of Kevin trying to push Observer out. 

Kevin smiled happily and finished brewing their tea. He headed back to the couch and plugged the laptop back in now that the power was back and curled back up so they could finish watching the movie together as rain pounded the outside of the house and the storm raged on, missing it’s thunder but none of it’s vigor.


	14. Scary (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Scary (#32), Observer x Noah x Firebrand?

“It’s horror night!” Firebrand and Observer chorused and then barged back in to the house. They had gone out, Noah had assumed to get groceries or do Tribe things, but now they were back. Observer holding a bag of what looked like DVD’s and Firebrand a bag that was obviously full of snacks. 

 

“Can we not?” Noah groaned, leaning his head back against couch and staring at them. “My entire life is a horror movie, I don’t need anymore.” 

 

“Too bad.” Firebrand yipped bouncing away to the kitchen, he was always so hyper and upbeat. It reminded Noah of a small dog, it had the same elements of cute and really annoying. A few seconds later he heard the sound of popcorn popping. Observer bustled over and started setting up the movie.

 

“Busy-body.” Noah teased affectionately as he sat up so there would be room for Observer and Firebrand on the couch. If they were insisting, there was no use arguing. Besides the smell of popcorn wafting out of the kitchen was putting Noah in a better mood. He had loved horror before all of this went down, maybe he could get into it again.

 

Firebrand came flouncing back into the room with the popcorn, chips and what looked like, and turned out to be, a giant tub of gummy worms. Noah laughed as Firebrand settled himself triumphantly on the couch and passed Noah the popcorn. Observer set the movie to play and came to sit on Noah’s other side so he was sandwiched between the two of them. This wasn’t a scary place for him to be like it used to be, now it felt safe.

 

He was glad he felt safe as the movie went on because it scared him. It was a paranormal activity type movie. A few years ago he probably wouldn’t have found it scary at all, but now he had lived something like that and it was just bring back lots of bad memories. He ended up grabbing Observer's hand and leaning against Firebrand, who didn’t like holding his hands due to the second pair of eyes in them. Firebrand and Observer kept giving him slightly odd looks and then glancing at each other, but Noah ignored them.

 

“Did that actually scare you?” Observer asked once the movie was over.

 

“No, fuck off.” Noah snapped. Observer and Firebrand looked at each other past him. Observer grinned then vanished. Firebrand laughed and did the same before Noah had registered what had happened. The credits of the movie stopped and there was complete silence. “Guys, that’s not funny.” Noah said, cursing the way his voice quavered slightly.

 

There was no answer and he got up from the couch, hugging himself and hunching slightly to make himself a smaller target. He looked around the room, he knew that was no use. The two of them could still be in this room and just invisible to him but… but it would make him feel better to look.

 

“Seriously stop it.” Noah ordered, trying to sound firm and unafraid. The effect was ruined when the remote fell off the couch with a small bang and Noah flinched and yelped. He heard the ghost of a laugh that sounded like it came from down the hall and he followed it. “Not funny! Where are you?” He got no answer and his breath started to quicken. He knew that they had to be here somewhere but he felt so alone, he didn’t want to be alone.

 

Noah was mostly quiet as he started searching the house. Nearly an hour later he was starting to think that maybe they had just gone, maybe they had left him. He jerked and yelped at the sound of something banging in the next room, then sat down on the edge of their bed. He curled in on himself a little; he didn’t want to be alone.

 

Were they mad at him? What had he done? Were things going back to the way they had been now? He wasn’t completely sure if he was crying but he knew he was scared. It had been a while since he had been this scared. It had been a long time since he had been alone with no idea of when Observer or Firebrand would get back. He always made them promise they would come back and tell him before they left, this time they hadn’t.

 

“Boo!” Firebrand yelled popping out of thin air. Noah froze as the sudden sound scared him, shaking him down to what he felt like his core. Even though it was silly, when he unfroze a sob broke free from his throat followed quickly by another.   
“Wow, wow.” Firebrand said immediately in a soothing voice and walked over to sit next to him. Observer was there on his other side in a flash.

 

“We didn’t realize it had scared you that much.” Observer crooned wrapping his arms around Noah’s shoulders. “We didn’t think it as that scary. We were just trying to make a bit of a joke.”

 

“Of course it scared me.” Noah whimpered pulling away from Observer a little, he was angry. “Don’t you realize that’s how my life was!? Now I love you two, but you made my life hell before. I never knew if I was alone, if I was safe. Things were never where I left them, I didn’t have any control of anything! I trust you now, but of course I’m scared of going back to that! Of course I’m scared.”

 

Observer reached out for Noah again, this time Noah leaned into him and started crying a little hysterically. Firebrand wrapped his arms around Noah from the other side. Noah was safe between them again. Crying because he was scared and angry. Neither Observer or Firebrand seemed to know what to say.

 

“We’re idiots.” Firebrand said eventually breaking the heavy silence.

 

“Yes you are fucking idiots!” Noah sniffed. Observer kissed his cheek and Firebrand kissed his hair, he felt a little better. “No more horror movies?”

 

“No more horror movies.” Observer agreed.

 

“But more gummy worms?” Noah asked in a pathetic tone and both Firebrand and Observer laughed softly.

 

“Yes more gummy worms.” Firebrand promised stroking Noah’s hair.


	15. I Don't Want to Break You Anymore (EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HABITs_little_rabbit requested: Would you do an Evan x HABIT one? If you can figure out a way for that to work?
> 
> I figured out how to make it work. It;s not overly shippy but you take it how you will I like writing fluffy sadness.

Evan woke up on a couch in a house he didn’t know. It took him a moment to register that he was alone in his head and he had control of his body. As soon as he realized that he sprung into action rolling of the couch and landing silently on the rug before looking around the room franticly. He was alone. He got up slowly and shifted from one foot to the other clenching and unclenching his fists uncertainly. 

This wasn’t his house or Vinny’s.. or what he had understood as his and Vinny’s houses. He remembered that he couldn’t even trust his own mind anymore.

“1 2 3 4 5.” Evan counted hitting the side of his head lightly just to remind himself it wasn’t hollow yet. He still had a mind. He decided he would explore the house. It was something to do. He looked around the room and then patted himself down finding a knife and a few pieces of candy in his pocket rolling his eyes at Habit’s priorities. 

He heard something and stopped listening closely and heard some rustling. Pulling the knife out of his pocket he flipped it open as he walked to the door and opened it slightly. The rake froze when Evan spotted it but Evan relaxed.

“Oh it’s just you.” He said wrinkling his nose in disgust. The rake gurgled some sort of affirmative. “You’re here to keep an eye on me?” the rake nodded. He couldn’t speak but he could answer yes or no questions. “Can I explore the house?” Evan asked hoping the rake hadn’t been ordered to keep him in this room. If that was the case Evan might fight the rake again just to have a distraction from his thoughts. But the rake shook his head.

“Oh good.” Evan sighed and slid out of the room. “Don’t worry I won’t leave the house.” The rake growled at him and sat down watching him closely. When Evan started walking down the hall the rake followed him. “Really you don’t have to follow me I won’t leave. Habit broke me ages ago I just don’t want to think till he get’s back. Are there any drugs in the house?” The rake sat down and cocked his head at Evan.

“Of course you don’t know.” Evan sighed and then walked away the rake followed him again. Evan didn’t care he was just looking for a bathroom that might have a drug cabinet. He found it quickly enough, there wasn’t much good in the drug cabinet but there was half a bottle of aspirin, which he downed and then sat down on the bathroom floor as nausea set in. He kept the pills down for as long as he could before he threw them up and then passed out on the floor. 

When he woke up again he was in a bed. He twitched his fingers and then made a fist checking that he was still in control. That was odd. He stayed still for a couple more minutes expecting to feel Habit re-entering his body at any second but it didn’t come. When he was sure it wasn’t he tried to sit up and then groaned when his stomach cramped and ended up just curling up on his side. 

“I knew you were getting bad.” A voice said and Evan glanced up to see a man he didn’t recognize standing in the doorway. 

“Who are you?” Evan clocked his voice harsh from the stomach acid that had burned his throat. The person cocked his head to the side in a very familiar way. 

“Well fuck you to. I change what I’m wearing and you can’t recognize me. I’m hurt.” Habit said and came farther into the room. Evan didn’t move. He stayed perfectly still. He didn’t know what Habit was planning but his best guess was that Habit was planning to torture him to what end Evan didn’t know but it might be just for fun. Habit picked up a a glass of water from the bedside table and held it out to Evan.

“Drink.” He ordered. Eva sat up slowly and reached for the glass he sipped it not bothering to wondering if it was drugged. He drugged himself whenever he could after all so he wouldn’t have to think. Habit frowned speculatively at him. The cool water soothed his throat and the ache in his stomach and he drained it quickly then relinquished the glass to Habit before his shaking hands could drop it. Habit kept frowning at Evan and Evan didn’t meet his eyes, Habit gripped the back of Evan’s hair gently and pulled his head back so his face was angled up towards Habit.

“Where’s Vinny?” Evan crocked. Habit made a small hissing noise and Evan flinched slightly.

“He’s safe.” Habit promised. “He’s out of harms way. I just need to look after you right now.” Habit said letting go of Evan’s hair now that Evan was looking at him.

“Look after me?” Evan asked and Habit nodded sincerely. His expression was sincere. Even looked down and licked his lips nervously. “Vinny could look after me.” Evan pointed out nervously. Habit give a annoyed sigh and Evan tensed expecting to be on the other end of one of the treatments Habit had used his hands to preform.

“No he couldn’t and you know it.” Habit said crossing his arms instead. “He cares about you a lot sure but he’s obsessed with answers. He’ll think the best way to look after you is to get this war over with as quickly as possible and you need a break now don’t you?” 

Evan opened his mouth to argue but then though better of it. Habit was probably right after all last time it had been Vinny who insisted they summon Habit again even though Evan hadn’t wanted to. Vinny had been convinced it was the right thing to do to find answered and Evan didn’t know Vinny to change his mind. 

“You need to eat something.” Habit said after waiting for a minute to make sure Evan didn’t have any objections. “I’ll make you something. Don’t worry I can actually cook I just don’t very often.” 

“I’m not eating anything you give me.” Evan yelped quickly and curled up tighter hugging his stomach and feeling sick for a very different reason. Habit froze and looked at Evan questioningly, looking oddly like a kicked puppy. “You made me eat my daughter.” Evan reminded Habit and to his surprise watched a look of regret pass over Habits face, he actually winced.

“You still need to eat.” Habit pointed out and Evan looked down stubbornly. Habit slid one finger under Evan’s chin and made him look up again studying his face. “Are you up to cooking for yourself.” Evan didn’t answer, he still felt sick and his stomach was cramping, he felt week to though that might have been from hunger. “Okay what if you come down to the kitchen with me? You can watch me cook to make sure I don’t put anything objectionable to you in it?” 

“Okay.” Evan agreed licking his lips nervously again. He might have been able to walk down to the kitchen but Habit picked Evan up before he could try. Habit didn’t have any difficulty doing it, the body he had chosen was much taller and broader then Evan. “Who’s body is that.” Evan asked, curled nervously in Habit’s arms.

“Dose it matter to you?” Habit asked raising his eyebrows a little.

“No.” Evan admitted after a minute of trying to make his rusty mind think. “But I feel like it should. It would matter to Vinny.” 

“Vinny is one of a kind.” Habit said setting Evan down in a chair once the got to the kitchen and started collecting ingredients which he put on the table in front of Evan so he could see what they all were. “I’ve never known anyone else who can just keep caring like Vinny dose. Not caring doesn’t make you a bad person Evan, it’s normal to be willing to sacrifice strangers for yourself and the people you love. Vinny’s some sort of Angel I don’t even fucking know.” 

Evan watched as Habit started cooking and stayed quite. He was trying not to think and if he wasn’t thinking he didn’t have anything to say. His mind did start working again slowly as he watched Habit cook and then as he ate the plate of food that Habit set in front of him and then sat across from him and at as well. 

“Why do you want to look after me?” Evan asked without looking at Habit. He didn’t want to look at that monster using another body. “You want to use me. You wanted to break me. That’s why you killed-” his words caught in his throat and he ducked his head letting the hair Habit had let grow long fall over his eyes. He heard Habit get up and walk over to his side of the table and felt Habit leaning over him and shrunk down even farther.

“Evan look at me.” Habit said. Evan shook his head. Habit put his hand on either side of Evan’s head and made Evan look up gently waiting till Evan met his eyes. “I don’t want to brake you anymore. This is a war Ev, but I want you to have a life after it. I want you to be okay.”

“I’m not okay.” Evan said, voice soft and slightly choked with emotion. There was no use lying or acting like he did for Vinny. Habit had been in his head, he knew what a mess it was.

“I know you aren’t.” Habit sighed and let go od Evan, take a step back. “But you will be. I’ll look after you. There will be more blood on this road but I’ll look after you, and Vinny.”

“You promise?” Evan asked, Habit kept his word for all his faults. 

“I promise. I’m not a idiot, Vinny’s all you have left to fight for and I need you fighting. There’s still a war to win and the sooner we win it the sooner you and Vinny can get back to your lives.”

“Then let’s go.” Evan said trying to push himself up, Habit caught him when he stumbled.

“No, you’re the priority right now. Winning the war won’t mean anything to you or Vinny if you’re broken by the end of it. We need to look after you for now, don’t worry about anything else, I’ve been inside your head remember? It’s a mess and we need to look after you, otherwise you won’t be able to live with yourself after this even though it’s all my fault.”

“You’re fault?” Evan asked softly. He and Habit had become almost inseparable in his mind. He couldn’t think of Habit hurting people without thinking of himself having done it. 

“Yes my fault.” Habit promised. “None of this is your fault Evan, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re a good person Ev, I’m the monster.” 

Evan was so relieved that he started crying. He leaned his head against Habit’s chest and clung to him like he might have a teddy bear when he was a child. Habit made small comforting and hushing noises as Evan wept and stroked his hair. Evan wasn’t one for tears but so much had happened and he didn’t know how else to deal with it. Habit seemed to understand.


	16. I hate you less (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a anon on tumblr: noahXfirebrandXobserver fluff, playing board games, maybe.

“We’re all home for once.” Noah pointed out chuckling gathering Firebrand and Observer into a group hug.

“Seems we are.” Observer said kissing Noah’s cheek.

“We should do something.” Noah suggested kicking his backpack out of the way, he had just gotten back from a class.

“Don’t you have studying to do?” Observer asked side eyeing Noah.

“None I can’t do later.” Noah promised.

“Why homework you’re a human you’re just gonna die anyway. Let’s play board games.” Firebrand yipped from somewhere deeper inside the house where he had wondered off to.

“So bored games are a better thing to do with my brief human existence?” Noah asked laughing and going looking for Firebrand. Observer didn’t follow, he was going into the kitchen to make himself tea. Surprise surprise. Though it had been a surprise to Noah at first that Observer liked tea now it was common place.

“Yes!” Firebrand yelled as Noah came around the corner to see Firebrand already listing a stack of board games down from the top shelf of some cabinet.

“You don’t have to yell I’m right here.” Noah said sighing.

“Okay then what game?” Firebrand asked sorting through them and putting the two player games back on the shelf. One of the downsides of this three way relationship is they never got to play checkers, Noah liked checkers. Observer complained about the lack of chess.

“Fuck!” Firebrand swore as he dropped the chess board on his foot.

“Nothing better be broken!” Observer yelled from the kitchen making Noah laugh.

“No nothings broken.” He called back.

“And thanks for caring fucker!” Firebrand called.

“You’re very welcome darling.” Observer said sarcastically, walking into the room, setting his tea down on the table and walking back out. “If we play monopoly we’ll hate each other by bed time.” He added over his shoulder.

“Good let’s play monopoly.” Firebrand laughed and started setting up the bored.

“Okay but I’m the banker I don’t trust either of you bankers not to stack things in your favour.” Noah said grabbing the dog play piece. They never fought over those, that was something.

“Like we trust you not to?” Firebrand teased.

“Yes we do.” Observer said walking back into the room with to mixed drinks handing one to Noah and one to Firebrand, they both preferred alcohol to tea any day. “And if he cheats we can… punish him later.” Observer said smirking and Noah felt a shiver run up his spine, from the two of them that could mean any number of things.

Observer took the top hat and Firebrand took the car and they started playing. Well at least no one could accuse Noah of cheating because he spent most of the game loosing. He figured it wasn’t fair playing against two people who had at least some form of omnipotence or inhuman sense that Noah didn’t understand. It was Firebrand and Observer who ended up fighting until near the end of the game when they were tying Noah knocked the bored off the table on purpose.

“Why’d you do that!?” Observer and Firebrand yelled at Noah in unison then scowled at each other.

“You to need to stop fighting. We need to invest in some cooperative games.” Noah said getting up to start cleaning up the playing pieces he had scattered. “We need to play something silly like snakes and ladders or give up on board games and play rock band. I think that’s the better idea.”

“Okay we can play rock band as long as you sing.” Observer told Noah.

“And I get to play drums.” Firebrand added. Neither of them got up to help Noah pick up the pieces. That was fair, he had been the one to knock them off even if it was to stop them fighting.

“Okay sounds good.” Noah said.

“I still hate you.” Observer said to Firebrand.

“No you don’t.” Noah objected before they could start fighting.

“I do! I just hate you two less then I hate everyone else.” Observer insisted crossing his arms petulantly.

“Awwwww I hate you less too you big suck.” Firebrand said reaching over the table to ruffle Observers hair.

“Blah.” Observer sounded sticking his tongue out at Firebrand making both him and Noah laugh. Rock band would go better, they didn’t fight during that game.


	17. You Haven't Been Ruined (TT)

“Where are you?” Noah called, Firebrand was around here somewhere in the house. When he didn’t get a answer he paused for a moment longer and heard the shower going. Noah sighed and walked to the kitchen, Firebrand would use all the hot water again no doubt.

The kitchen was a bit closer to the washroom and now Noah could hear another sound under the water. A whimper not quickly enough repressed and Noah was jogging to the bathroom.

“Are you okay in there?” He asked knocking gently. Another small whimper from the other side of the door. “I’m coming in.”

“Don’t I’m trying to shower.” Firebrand objected but there was a hitch to his voice that Noah recognized from his own cries.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Noah said and walked into the bathroom. Firebrand was sitting on the ground next to the shower in his underwear and Noah had been right he was crying. Noah winced slightly when he saw the burns of Firebrands body as he always did. Firebrand gave another wet sob and covered his face with his hands.

“Go away.” He said thickly. “I don’t want you to look at me and you don’t want to look at me either I know it. I’m disgusting.” Firebrand said curling up a little tighter.

“What? No!” Noah objected walking over to Firebrand.

“Don’t lie.” Firebrand snapped. “You flinch every time you look at me.”

“No, no.” Noah soothed sitting down next to Firebrand. “Not for the reason you think.”

“Then why?” Firebrand snapped without uncovering his face. Noah leaned over and kissed on of the worse burn scars on Firebrands shoulder, then a smaller one on his neck.

“Because they look so painful.” Noah said wrapping on arm around Firebrands shoulders and kissing the back of one hand that was still covering Firebrands face. “And I don’t like thinking about you being in pain.” Firebrand leaned against Noah and Noah kissed his forehead, then when he uncovered his face his ruined lips, which never quite covered his teeth anymore.

“You’re the good looking one.” Firebrand sighed. “I’ve been ruined.”

“No you haven’t god damn it!” Noah objected. “I swear to god I will kiss every burn on your body if I have to, to convince you you’re not.”

“That’ll take a while.” Firebrand chuckled and sniffed. “I have a lot of burns, I have more burns then skin.”

“I know but I will sit here and fucking do it if I have to.” Noah threatened and Firebrand laughed finally.

“Why don’t you just shower with me so I can look at you instead of having to look at myself?” Firebrand said smiling thinly, starting to get back to his old self.

“Okay I can do that.” Noah agreed pulling his shirt over his head. “Now lets get in before you let all the hot water run out without getting clean.”


	18. Not Drinking Alone for Once (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HABITs_little_rabbit and a anon requested some Habit/Noah 
> 
> there will be someof this in the sin shots to soon probably

Noah ran, he wasn’t sure where he was running to only that Observer was in his house again and he wasn’t safe. He didn’t know where he was going, just away but that was harder then it sounded cause Observer seemed to be everywhere he turned laughing at him. Then he opened a door and stumbled through it. It slammed shut behind him on it’s own and there was silence, from the confusion of sound and colour to quite and a beige carpet. 

“Hey Noah. How’re you doing?” A chipper voice asked and Noah looked up from the floor to see Evan, or Habit sitting on a couch middle of the room. “Have a seat.” Habit offered gesturing to a arm chair across from him. Noah walked over and slumped into the chair rubbing his face tiredly.

“Great what did I do to get both Observer and you involved?” Noah asked tiredly.

“Hey I got you away from him didn’t I?” Habit asked pointing back towards the door Noah had come through. “I told you to think of this as a nice little vacation spot.” Habit said leaning back against the couch cushions and grinning widely at Noah. 

“What do you want Habit?” Noah snapped, he was in no mood for games he just wanted all if these monsters to leave him alone.

“Nothing actually.” Habit said sincerely. “I want you to get the journal as much as the next guy but I don’t like Observers methods so I’m staging a intervention. He can’t get in here so your safe.”

“Safe from him maybe.” Noah pointed out eyeing Habit suspiciously.

“Not trusting me is for the best.” Habit agreed. “But I’m not going to hurt you, when have I ever tried to hurt you?”

“You threatened to cut my left arm.” Noah objected indignantly. 

“Threatened to, didn’t actually try to. There’s a big difference there.” Habit pointed out. “You should know that, you spend a lot of time yelling meaningless threats” 

“Okay so you’ve never tried to hurt me.” Noah allowed “But that doesn’t mean you won’t in future. I;ve seen you hurt tones of people on the videos.” 

“It’s true, but for now I don’t want to hurt you so you can relax, you’ll be safe with me.”

“I guess as safe as I am anywhere since whoever feels like it can come waltzing into my house.” Noah said slumping tiredly against one armrest. 

“That’s the spirit.” Habit said, chipper as always. Sometimes Noah couldn’t wait till he became firebrand, all of these monsters seemed so happy all the time.

“Where’s Vinny?” Noah asked, he hadn’t heard anything from Vinny in a long time. Habit gave a sudden annoyed hiss at the mention of Vinny.

“He’s alive.” Habit said coldly. “Kinda in a prolonged time out for not listening to me” 

“Oh.” Noah sounded, unsure how else to respond because asking for more detail didn’t seem like a safe choice. 

“I knew you were a smart one.” Habit said smugly 

“Thanks.” Noah said sarcasticly.

“You’re welcome.” Habit responded anyway and then they lapsed into a silence that Noah wasn’t sure was awkward or comfortable. Habit certainly didn’t seem to mind though he started humming to himself. Noah recognized the song and slowly, quietly started humming along as well. 

When Habit burst out with the lyrics Noah laughed and started singing as well. Habit seemed to get really excited and jumped up off the couch and grabbed Noah’s wrists dragging him up as well as he started dancing to the beat that was now in both of their heads but not outside them. Noah tried to join in dancing but really just broke down laughing at how funny and enthusiastic Habit’s dancing was. 

Noah collapsed back into the arm chair but Habit just shot him a grin and kept going, obviously putting on a bit of a show now and making Noah laugh even harder. Habit held the last note of the song longer then it was meant to go for and then collapsed back onto the couch cackling breathlessly while Noah applauded still laughing. 

“After all this you still have a sense of humor.” Habit chuckled looking at Noah intently. “I knew I was right about you, you’re a strong one. You might actually win this game.” Noah didn’t know what to say so he looked down letting Habit stare at him for another long minute. Suddenly he clapped his hands and jumped up of the couch striding out of the room with purpose. Noah watched him in confusion but didn’t follow.

“Let’s do some of your favourite thing.” Habit laughed walking back into the room with a twelve pack off beer and tossing one to Noah. Flopping back down on the couch, set the box of beer on the ground between them and he grabbed one for himself. They snapped the tabs on the beers at the same time and did a cheers and chugging half of the beer. 

A few beers later they started on a game of never have I ever which Habit was loosing spectacularly though surprisingly Noah was doing a fair amount of drinking to. Still it was obvious that Habit was drinking way more then Noah. 

“This game isn’t fair.” Habit groaned leaning his head back against the couch. “I’ve lived a lot longer then you of course I’ve done more shit!”

“Okay then you big baby what do you want to do?” Noah laughed.

“How ’bout truth or dare?” Habit asked after thinking for a moment.

“Okay.” Noah conceded. “But I reserve the right to not do all of your dares because I bet you think of some reeeaally bad ones.”

“Okay if you don’t want to do the dare you just gotta drink. Sound fair?” Noah nodded. “Okay want me to start?”

“Sure, dare.” Noah said. “Though we’re almost out of beer.” He pointed out kicking the nearly empty box.

“I’ll get something else if we run out.” Habit said waving the concern away. And then tapping his chin as he though, when he got it he looked at Noah and smirked. “Okay I got it.” He said leaning over towards Noah close enough that Noah could smell the alcohol on his breath, not that he was probably much better. Even though he had developed a tolerance for alcohol recently it didn’t mean his breath had. “I dare you to kiss me.” 

“What?” Noah asked barely processing the dare.

“Are you going to forfeit on the first dare?” Habit chuckled challengingly. Noah shook his head and leaned forward as well till their lips collided, Habit cupped the back of Noah’s head with one hand to stop him pulling away to quickly. Habit was a good kisser and Noah found himself getting lost in the contact, his eyes sliding shut as their lips moved together. 

When Habit slid onto Noah’s lap Noah grabbed his hips to pull him closer then ran his hands through Habit’s hair which was longer then his own and soft as any girls. Truth or dare was completely forgotten.


	19. Use Me Instead (EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Could you perhaps do something with HABIT/Vinny or HABIT/Noah where he inHABITs their body, by choice or not? I dont know, I thought it'd be interesting.

Vinny tried his best to make Habit look after himself, or more so to look after Evan. It was still Evan’s body that Habit was inside after all so when Habit refused to sleep and eat it was Evan who was hurt. Vinny could see it, Evan was thinner then he had ever been, the bags around his eyes were almost black making his face look skull-like. Habit had broken some of Evan’s teeth into jagged edges and Evan was constantly bleeding from his nose, or his lips when Habit kept biting.

“Please just stay in tonight?” Vinny begged desperately. “Just eat something, I can cook if you want, you make sure we have food so I eat. Or have a rest, please.” 

“I don’t have time for this.” Habit snarled at Vinny making Vinny flinch a little. “I know you’re just worried about Evan and I don’t give a shit about him. If he dies I’ll find another host.” 

“Can’t you find another host now and give him a break!?” Vinny pleaded hunching to make himself smaller then Habit. He would get on his knees and beg if he had to, he couldn’t loose Evan too.

“Oh?” Habit said pausing for a moment and cocking his head to the side looking at Vinny. He reached out suddenly and pushed Vinny down. Vinny landed hard on his knees but he didn’t try to get up again. He sat back on his heals and pressed his hands against the floor to gazing up at Habit pleadingly. “Where do I find another host?” Habit asked raising one eyebrow.

“Me.” Vinny chocked out. “You can use me if you’ll give him a brake.” 

“Do you know what you’re asking Vin?” Habit asked running his hand over Vinny’s hair, his long sharp nails scraping over Vinny’s scalp gently. “Evan is my pure breed, you’re just a mutt. If I do this to him what would I do to you?” Habit asked. “I don’t want you dead.”

“Then just for a little while.” Vinny pleaded. “Just let him rest. Use me for as long as you can so he can rest. Please Habit, If you keep on like this you’ll kill him too, I know you don’t care about that but just… please.” Vinny said tears running down his face as he stared up at habit desperately. Habit hummed thoughtfully and wiped some of the tears of Vinny’s face. 

“I suppose if I do that Evan will work better when I come back to him as well.” Habit mused and Vinny nodded holding his breath in anticipation as Habit thought. “Alright Vin, if you want this.”

“I do.” Vinny breathed, it was something he could do to help Evan and that was so rare he jumped on any chance no matter how drastic. 

“Alright.” Habit said grinning sharply. “You have ten minutes, put him to bed and whatever you want and in ten minutes I’ll be back for you.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Vinny whispered. And then leapt to his feat to catch Evan as he fell. Without Habit inside to force him to keep going Evan went limp as a rag doll. Every muscle in him was strained, his organs were damaged to most likely and he was more then exhausted. Vinny lifted Evan into his arms cradling the smaller man against his chest alarmed by how light he felt. 

“Vinny.” Evan crocked barely opening his eyes.

“Shhh sleep.” Vinny said as he carried Evan upstairs to his old bedroom. Evan whimpered wordlessly nuzzling against Vinny’s shoulder. It broke Vinny’s heart. Evan had always seemed to be the strongest of them, he was always ready for a fight, never broken but now… but now. 

“He shouldn’t have you.” Evan mumbled, words slurred with tiredness. Vinny never understood how Habit could keep Evan’s body going when Evan was like this.

“It’s just for a little while. Sleep Evan. You need to rest while he’s gone.” Vinny laid Evan in his bed quickly and carefully taking off Evan’s shoes and his belt and then tucking him in. Vinny knew his time must be almost half over now. He ran downstairs back to the kitchen and grabbed as much of the healthier snack foods that Evan liked taking them back upstairs and putting them next to the bed. There was no guarantee that when Evan woke up he would be able to move far, having food nearby would make it much more likely he would eat.

“Be safe.” Evan murmured like a spell as Vinny left the room, he had though Evan was already asleep. 

“Look after yourself while you can please Ev.” Vinny said turning back to smile at him before leaving the room. He had a feeling that habit wouldn’t go out of the way to hurt Evan since he had been in a rush to go somewhere earlier but Vinny didn’t think that Habit would be above giving Evan a kick if Vinny was still in the room with Evan when Habit came for him.

Vinny went down to the entrance hall and used the last minute to start putting on his shoes because he had a feeling that would please Habit. His thoughts were still with Evan though, sad that when Evan woke up he wouldn’t be there. It would be nightmares who woke Evan Vinny was sure and he wished he would be there to comfort his friend.

How touching. A acidic voice whispered in Vinny’s head as he finished tying the second knot on his shoe strings. “But I don’t have time for that.” Vinny heard his own voice say under the warping of Habit’s. Vinny’s body moved without him standing up straight and stretching as Habit texted the constraints of this new body. Habit punched the wall and from inside Vinny felt the pain of his fist connecting and going through the wall.

“Not bad Vin.” Habit said sounding a little impressed flexing the hand that was now his and bouncing on his toes. “You’re right with how hard I’ve been working Evan you’re actually a bit stronger then Evan right now. That won’t last long but for now you’re probably the better choice.” Vinny couldn’t figure out how to answer so he didn’t and Habit strode out of the house. 

“This will be good.” Habit mused to himself and to Vinny. “You and Evan will have a better understanding of each other soon won’t you? You’ll know what he goes through.” Vinny could feel his consciousness blurring into habits. Now he knew why Evan never seemed sure what had been Habit and what had been him. Neither of them had physicality inside Vinny’s bodies so their consciousness were free to sort of swirl together and mix. Vinny thought that someone stronger might have been able to influence Habit but he wasn’t strong enough, or maybe just not brave enough to try.

“Oh some people have been able to.” Habit said chuckling because now Vinny’s thoughts were part of Habits mind too. “But not for a long time, strength of will can come with age. Try if you want, Evan certainly does but I didn’t breed him to be smart, just strong.” The thoughts came with memories that Vinny wished he could block out. Of previous failed experiments and how they were conceived, the memories weren’t Vinny’s but as they kept coming he became less and less sure. 

He became overwhelmed and felt like he was drowning in a sea of horrible images habit forced on him. His edges started to blur into Habit and habit started walking a bit more like Vinny did. Habit was a true parasite, consuming and incorporating the consciousness of his host, Vinny found himself wondering if, when habit left, he would take part of Vinny with him, he hoped habit wouldn’t leave anything behind. Then Vinny lost his sense of himself. He was nothing, no sense, no memory, no feeling though he still might have been in the loosest definition of being habit was the only one home in the body that was now completely his for as long a he wanted.


	20. I'm sorry, I missed you (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canyouseethememes: immediate request bc im an asshole but if you would write a heartwarming reuinion between noah and milo i could die happy

Noah sat by himself in his room, as he always was now a days. He couldn’t leave the house, he left every other week to get groceries and alcohol but mostly alcohol. Other then that he only left when one of the collective that had taken his life made him.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Noah said out loud. He had pushed his parents away. He had pushed everyone away. Everyone near him died, he just couldn’t do it. Noah pulled his legs up and rested his head on his knees. A drop of water fell from his eyes onto his jeans, which he had been wearing three days straight. Noah was a little surprised, he hadn’t really noticed he’s started crying, not that he was really surprised to find he was, he searched his mind for what he was crying about this time.

“Milo.” He mumbled to himself wrapping his thin arms around his legs. “I miss Milo.” Noah supplied for himself and gave a muffled sob. At this point there was no point in drinking, Drinking would make hi stop crying it would only make things worse. Noah didn’t even really know what had happened to Milo, the ashes had been the cats. “Milo where are you?” Noah asked the empty room and then froze when he heard a slight rustle.

“I’m right here.” Came a distorted answer and Noah started looking up to see the dark shape of one of the collective. The one with the lines on his arms, the one called Mr. Scars, who had killed Mary.

“No.” Noah gasped and then leapt to his feet. “Liar!” he yelled grabbing a glass that had had alcohol in it this morning and throwing it with all his might at Mr. Scars. “You’re not Milo you’re one of the things that killed him! This is all your fault all of you faults. I have nothing left. I just… I just.” Noah trailed off hunching up and hugging himself looking down. “I just want to die.” Noah sobbed sinking to the ground and closing his eyes tightly as he sobbed. He didn’t hear Mr. Scars coming closer, they didn’t interact with the physical world.

“So did I.” Mr. Scars chuckled sinking down to his knees in front of Noah as well and clutching his scarred arms. “Didn’t do me much good though did it?” and this time when Noah looked up it was Milo’s large sad eyes staring back. The scars where still there, white on his arms and a red one over his throat. “I’ve broken free, just for a little while. Sometimes when he’s bored he gives us back our free will so he can play with us. Something happened to distract him and he forgot to take it away again, he’ll come back for me though. I don’t know when.”

“Milo.” Noah chocked out. Milo smiled ruefully and nodded. 

“I don’t remember I was most of the time though. I don’t like to remember, it hurts. I hear you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Marry passed it on to me and I passed it on to you. I didn’t know. I promise I didn’t know but… You’re parents weren’t infected, if I just left you. But I couldn’t, and I was critical already. I just wanted to see you.” Noah hugged Mile tightly. Milo flinched briefly and hugged back but kept babbling. “Maybe if I hadn’t seen you then you would have been okay. I infected you. It’s my fault. There’s nothing I can do now. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Noah clung to Mile as his apologies trailed into mumbling and Milo clung back.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. Is there something I can do?” Noah asked softly resting his forehead on Milo’s shoulder. He didn’t smell like he had when he was live, now he smelled a little like a overheating machine and death but under it there was still a hint of Milo there.

“No.” Milo sighed. “It’s to late. He is my keeper. He will be yours too. If we complete our session he’ll let us go but you’re right to avoid completion. It will feed him. He’s already to strong to defy but he can still be stronger.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Noah mumbled voice chocked with emotion.

“I’ve missed you to. I’ve wanted to come to you so often but he won’t let me.” Milo answered equally softly. He didn’t really look like Milo anymore, Noah had a vague understanding from Firebrand that it took effort for them to look more human. “I’m just glad the rest of our family can think I’m in a better place. I wish you could too.” 

“I’m glad I know now at least.” Noah admitted.

“I won’t be Milo next time you see me though. When he has me I forget I ever was Milo. I killed my mother Noah. I didn’t even remember she was my mother until after I’d done it. He made me and then he let me remember so it would hurt me.” Milo admitted and Noah could feel Milo’s body shaking with sobs even though there was no wetness on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Noah said, almost at a loss for words. He had seen the video of Mr. Scars killing Mary but he hadn’t really understood what was happening. “I’m so sorry.”

“Do you remember when we were kids and out parents took us to the beach and we ran off to explore the woods instead of swimming?” Milo mumbled against Noah’s shoulder.

“They thought we’d drowned.” Noah chuckled. “The entire beach started looking because of how panicked my parents were.”

“Ya. They didn’t ground us though because we got such bad poison ivy in the woods they thought that was punishment enough.” Milo added and they laughed together through tears. They kept reminiscing, randomly bringing up memories from their childhoods, disconnected from each other. Not all of the from the same age, they weren’t even all happy, it didn’t matter. Remembering they had had lives before this helped and hurt in equal parts but it distracted them.

“Remember when you broke you’re wrist trying to impress.” Milo cut off with a flinch like he had been startled by a loud noise but Noah hadn’t heard anything. “He realized I was gone. He’s coming for me. I need to run. I’m sorry.” Milo said pulling away from Noah and springing to his feel. His body completely black and his scars white once more. Noah sat still in shock for half a second but he managed to shout just before Milo rushed out of the room.

“I love you.” They hadn’t said it much while Milo was alive because they had felt like brothers and it was just weird, but now it needed to be said. Noah needed to know Milo knew. Milo paused and turned back to give Noah a small smile.

“I love you too bro.” he said and the he rushed out of the room. There was a burst of static inside Noah’s head and he knew that Milo was gone. Running to some other time and place in hopes to delay the keeper taking him back. Noah sat still on the floor for a few minutes longer trying to proses what had just happened. He was emotionally exhausted and oddly relieved, not because what had happened to Milo was good, because it wasn’t, but at least it was one less mystery.

Noah stood finally and stumbled to his bed flopping down into it. He had been wearing these pants for day’s straight what did it matter if he slept in them one more night? He promised himself that he would have a shower and change in the morning, maybe even do some laundry. It wasn’t that this had given him help because it hadn’t but at least it had given him back some of his capacity to feel. He had a brief window of being able to care now, he would have to use it wisely.

As he drifted into sleep he hoped that Milo would be able to survive inside of Mr. Scars somehow. He hoped that Keeper would over look Milo like that again sometime. If Noah could see his cousin now and then, even in death, because of the collective it would be the silver lining Noah needed to survive this.


	21. Domestic Life (EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memechleanderson: Also for the request thing, how about some vinnie/evan fluff? I need my babies to be happy

Vinny lay on the couch with Evan lying on top of his chest. His head was rested on Vinny’s shoulder, his nose nuzzled into the crock of Vinny’s neck. Vinny was watching tv but not really, he was mostly paying attention to the feeling of Evan on top of him. He could feel his hair shifting slightly as Evan’s slightly raspy breaths blew the hair at the base of Vinny’s neck making him shiver if he paid too much attention to it.

Evan’s fingers twitched on Vinny’s shoulders a little as he dreamed. Vinny couldn’t see Evan’s face but he could feel Evan’s eyelashes brushing against his throat as Evan’s eyes moved under their lids. Vinny had his arms wrapped around Evan protectively and now as Evan whimpered softly and shifted in his sleep Vinny started stroking his hair. Evan settled again without waking up. Vinny closed his eyes and breathed deeply feeling the weight of Evan on top oh him and shifted slightly.

He grabbed the remote from beside him and turned of the tv when it started playing a song he recognized. The silence wasn’t oppressive now anyway because Evan was here. Before things had gone weird with their youtube channel he used to like to meditate, it had been a long time since he had been feel safe long enough to do that but now he could. He closed his eyes and started counting his breaths as he had learned how to but his attention kept slipping from his own breaths to Evan’s so he counted Evan’s breaths instead.

He relaxed completely but didn’t fall asleep. He was too happy to sleep, everything was perfect right and he wanted to savor it. His heart felt like it was to big for his chest in a way he had only ever felt with Evan. Little Evan always so defensive, distrusting. Evan would swear to the ends of the earth that he had collected knives just because he liked them but there was a deeper reason he liked them. Evan rarely felt safe and the fact that Evan had chosen Vinny as the one person he could feel safe with made Vinny feel like he had won the best prize possible.

The proof of how safe Evan felt with Vinny was right here in how deeply Evan was asleep. His breaths were slow and even and Vinny chuckled as Evan muttered something nonsensical in his sleep. He hushed Evan gently and Evan sighed. There was no telling how long Evan would sleep. He had always been one to go till he passed out, in university he had started trying to get his sleep schedule back on track but Vinny knew for a fact that it wasn’t working to well for him.

Evan might actually be annoyed that he had fallen asleep now, it was afternoon and a long nap in the afternoon might mess up his chances of going to bed ‘on time’ tonight. Vinny wasn’t planning to wake Evan up anyway though because he doubted Evan would have gone to bed before three am anyway. Which would have been fine if Evan didn’t usually wake up between six and eight for whatever reasons. He never seemed to get more than five hours of sleep which Vinny didn’t think was enough, he usually liked to get eight.

Not that he had been getting that recently because of stress. He was tired. Maybe he could nap now too. If he did that he could keep Evan company when he stayed up tonight and Evan couldn’t blame Vinny for not waking him up if Vinny was asleep too. Vinny sighed and settled himself a little more comfortably sliding one leg out from where it had been trapped under Evan’s and starting to fall asleep. He fell asleep quickly after that, arms still wrapped protectively. 

Vinny woke up hours later to the sound of Evan whispering his name. 

“Vinny can you let go of me please? I’m hungry and it’s passed dinner time. I wanna to get something to eat.” Vinny relinquished his grip on Evan sighing disappointedly as he carefully got up of Vinny making sure not to put to much pressure on him. Evan walked to the kitchen and after Vinny was a bit more awake he got up and followed.

“Can I help?” he asked watching in mild amusement as Evan bustled around the kitchen with purpose. Sometimes it came as a surprise to people how much Evan liked cooking because he often came across as such a stereotypical guy but he didn’t like to be dependent on anyone. Evan could break his arm and he would try to set it himself before letting anyone else do it for him. Cooking was no exception but he let Vinny help.

“mhm could you start cutting up those vegetables?” Evan asked pointing absently at the ingredients he had already put on the counter without looking. He was examining spices in his cupboard.

“What are you making?” Vinny asked as he found a cutting board and knife and started slicing the red pepper. Evan made a distracted humming noise and Vinny waited, sometimes it took Evan a minute to process what had been said to him but he’d get there.

“Oh.” Evan said and grinned at Vinny. “I have no idea. Cross your fingers.” Evan said and Vinny laughed. He knew he didn’t actually have to cross his fingers, Evan liked to experiment and so far only two of his experiments hadn’t turned out wonderfully. If anything Vinny was excited to see what Evan would come up with. Evan hummed as he cooked and when Vinny had finished cutting the ingredients he sat at the counter and watched Evan work.

He glanced at the clock and realized it was nine pm well that seemed like a fine time for dinner he chuckled. Evan smiled at him distractedly and didn’t ask what was funny. Slowly the kitchen started to smell delicious as Evan and Evan looked more and more pleased with himself.

“I think this would work best as a sauce.” Evan decided finally and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. And walked over hopping up onto the counter next to the chair where Vinny was sitting.

“Ev moving in with you is the best decision I ever made.” Vinny said only half jokingly.

“Aww thanks Vince.” Evan said smiling crookedly and ruffling Vinny’s hair before leaning down and kissing Vinny gently. “I’m glad you did too.”


	22. Do you have to go? (MH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mousefire said: ot3 Sarah/Jessica/Amy.

“Hey sweetie you awake?” Amy asked flouncing into the bedroom where Jessica was still sound asleep and Sarah was barely awake.

“Which of us are you talking to?” Sarah mumbled sleepily.

“Both of you! I’m making pancakes.” She said smiling. She was a ray of sunshine even in the morning. Jessica groaned and hid her head under the pillow. 

“Noooo morning.” Jessica groaned. She had been having trouble sleeping recently Sarah made a sympathetic noise and stroked Jessica’s hair. Amy sighed and clambered onto the bed laying down on top Of Jessica.

“Come on babe please?” Amy crooned cissing Jassica’s collar bone. Amu had a thing for kissing the tips of their noses but Jessica’s face was covered. “I have to go away for a few days remember and I want to have breakfast with you two before I leave please? You can go back to bed afterwards.” Sarah softened and shook Jessica’s hip gently.

“Come on Jes you can get up and have dinner with your girlfriend who you love.” Sarah wheedled and Jessica sighed and pushed the pillow of her face.

“Ya I can. Of course I can.” Jessica said smiling half heartedly up at Amy who grinned back and kissed the tip of Jessica’s noes now that it was exposed. Then Amy bounced up of the bed and out of the room. Sarah got up and stretched hearing a groan from behind he as Jessica got up. 

“Come on babe.” Sarah encouraged going around the bed to help Jessica up and they padded out of the bedroom, Sarah in a pair of panties and a big T-shirt and Jessica in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Amy smiled at them when they got into the kitchen and set down plates of pancakes in front of their respective chairs. 

Jessica didn’t sit down right away though instead she hugged Amy from behind quickly. “Do you have to go?” She mumbled still sleepy.

“I’m going to see my family.” Amy said patting Jessica’s head. “I’ll be back in three days and you’ll have each other.” Jessica nodded and let go, they both sat down at the table. “That’s one of the good things about being together all three of us.” Amy chirped. “Even when one of us has to go away no ones left alone in a empty house.”

“That is nice but it’s nicer when all three of us are here.” Sarah said as Jessica started eating, she’s be quite for a couple minutes now as she focused on food. She was just one of those people who was always hungry. Amy lamented sometimes about how out of the three of them she was but Jessica and Sarah booed that kind of talking and thinking, they wanted Amy to be happy.

“Well that can’t happen all of the time.” Amy said grimacing slightly. “Would you two mind looking in on Alex while I’m gone.” Both Sarah and Jesica looked up a little sharply. Amy had dated Alex before the two of them and she still worried about him a lot. In a way Sarah and Jessica understood, in a way they both though Alex was a asshole and didn’t see how Amy had ever liked him in the first place.

“We’ll check in on him.” Sarah promised. “I’m still helping him with his stupid movie after all. For the rest of the meal Amy and Sarah talked about Amy’s family and what she was excited and nervous about with seeing them. Jessica ate and listened quietly always more of a observer then a participator when it came to things like small talk.

“Oh shoot I’m going to be late!” Amy yelped suddenly glancing at the clock and leaping to her feet. Jessica and Sarah got up to. Amy rushed into the washroom to brush her teeth, Jessica went pack into the bedroom to retrieve Amy’s bag checking it quickly and adding a sweater when she saw that Amy had forgotten to pack one. She carried it out and placed it in the front hall as Sarah came back with Amy’s phone, ipod and keys. Jessica went to the cupboard and got down the bottle of the vitamins Amy liked to take slipping them into the front pocket of her bag just as Amy came charging out of the washroom again.

She smiled gratefully at them both when she saw her stuff waiting for her. “I love you both.” She said hugging and kissing them both individually and then pulling them into a group hug.

“We love you too.” They said at the same time and all three of them laughed.

“Have fun with your family.” Sarah said.

“Good luck with your homophobic aunt.” Jessica said “Don’t let her upset you.”

“I’ll call you when I get there safe.” Amy promised as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

“Sometimes living with her is like living with a happy tornado.” Jessica chuckled staring after Amy.

“In the best way.” Sarah agreed kissing Jessica’s cheek. “I’ll deal with the dishes, you look like you could use more sleep. Go back to bed. I’ll join you once I’m done the dishes and just watch tv or something.”

“Alright.” Jessica agreed and shuffled back into the bedroom. Already Sarah couldn’t wait to have Amy back, she was their spark and their spontaneity, there next few days might just be a little to quite.


	23. Looking After Each Other (MH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memechleanderson and cosmic-specter requested: Brian/Tim/Jay ot3

Brian wandered the streets, he had been insisted that Tim and Jay come to a party with him but he had gotten distracted talking to strangers and friends as he always did. He had lost track of Tim and Jay but every time he tried to start seriously looking for them someone had side tracked him. Finally he got worried, he should have seen them by now even just in passing. Finally he asked someone by the door.

“They were looking for you to say that they were leaving but they couldn’t find you or something so they left anyway.” The person said shrugging and Brian felt a twinge of guilt. He had dragged them to the party he should have stayed with them and tried to make them comfortable. Now he was looking for them.

He had an idea of where they were. There was a school near here that had been abandoned after some sort of collapse when a new school was built. Jay and Tim loved exploring abandoned buildings so after the stress of the party they had probably gone to the nearest place that was sort of quite and dark which would probably be the school.

“Oh here you too are.” Brian exclaimed once he reached the abandoned school and found where Tim and Jay were exploring. “You two love abandoned places. It looks like if I ever loose you I just need to google maps the closest abandoned location.”

“We like exploring.” Jay pointed out.

“I know and I now you don’t like parties. I’m sorry I tried to make you guys come with me.” Brian admitted and went over to hug them both. “As penance I’ll come exploring with you now, or next time if you guys are done now.” Jay looked excited but Tim looked a little concerned.

“Are you sure? You don’t like abandoned places.” Tim asked. “You don’t have to.”

“No I want to know more about what my boys like.” Brian insisted.

“Great but we are basically done here anyway.” Jay said.

“Good I’d rather go exploring with you in the day time if we can make a compromise.” Brian said.

“Of course.” Tim said taking Brian’s hand. Brian grabbed Jay’s hand to and they left the abandoned building together.

“I think we should get something to eat.” Brian suggested. “What do you think? It’s like 2 am, even 24 hour places will be quite now.” 

“That sounds good.” Tim agreed squeezing Brian’s hand. Jay moved closer to Brian placing Brian’s arm over his shoulder and matching hi steps to Brian. Tim walked in step with them but he stayed a little farther away holding Brians hand. Their usual plans for things like this was to walk until they found someplace that served food and then try whatever food it was that place served because they weren’t picky.

Some people passed them on the road and glared at the three of them in disgust. Jay looked down, Brian smiled at the strangers and Tim glared challengingly at them, the stranger hurried by. Eventually they found a taco bell that was still open, it wasn’t their best find but just then it didn’t matter. Besides most of their best finds were discovered doing this in the day or at least 10 pm, not 2 am. They got takeout and then started walking back towards their apartment which they had shared as room mates before they shared it as a relationship.

Now they had spare rooms for friends and were thinking about finding a new apartment with only one bedroom now that they shared one. At this point the other bedrooms were mostly storage because they still needed multiple closets and chests of drawers. They let go of each other so they could eat while they walked. When they finished eating they were still walking but that didn’t matter, they were all pretty good walkers. 

Brian started humming and then singing because he was a little drunk, not that he needed to be drunk to sing. Jay pressed against Bran’s side again and Brian grabbed Tim’s hands swinging their arms over enthusiastically in time with the song he was singing to make Tim laugh. They reached home and Tim sat on the couch where Brian insisted on cuddling him while Jay made himself and Brian tea and instant broth with Tim. Tim would have proffered coffee since he didn’t like tea or hot chocolate but neither Jay or Brian would let Tim drink coffee this late at night in case it kept him awake or gave him more nightmares so instant broth was second best. 

Jay came back, walking slowly and balancing the hot mugs which he put down on the coffee table. Jay pouted at Tim and Brian until they laughed and pulled away from each other giving Jay room to sit between them. Jay settled down happily and Brian and Tim leaned on him lightly.

“Did you have fun at the party?” Jay asked Brian.

“Sorry you had to leave it to come find us.” Tim added.

“I had fun but don’t worry I always have more fun with you two.” Brian assured reaching forward to pick up his mug. They each had specific mugs because that made it easier to who’s was who’s since they liked different drinks. They finished their drinks in a relaxed combination of small talk and silence and then headed to bed because even though Jay and Tim could keep going for days at a time Brian was getting tired and so shooed the other two towards bed.

Jay complained half heartedly about wanting to watch a tv show but it was mostly to make Brian laugh. Since they had gotten together they had got a bigger bed. At first they had been sleeping on two smaller beds pushed together but it seemed worth the money to by one that could fit all of them since inevitably the two beds would get pushed apart throughout the night and someone would fall out. 

They snuggled into bed with Tim in the middle this time. Because of his childhood and his metal illness, which he had told them about when they started dating, Tim often had nightmares. Being between the two of them made him feel safe and lessened the nightmares, or at least helped him deal with them when they woke him up. 

When Tim had first told Jay and Brian about his mental illness he had seemed really scared. Like he though Jay and Brian would think their relationship would be better and stronger without Tim in it now but they had loved him more for his honestly and the courage it too to tell them. They knew from experience that any time Tim distanced himself from them it was because of uncertainty and all the more then needed to bring him into the middle of their relationship like they did when they slept every night.

Brian pretended to be asleep for a little while until he knew that Jay and Tim were asleep and then he opened his eyes again. He liked watching them sleep some times and he knew that Tim did this to from time to time though he didn’t think Jay did. Tim’s eyes were moving under his eyelids as he dreamed and Jay looked completely peaceful. Sometimes Jay seemed to childlike but he wasn’t, or all he acted like he was sometimes because he knew Tim and Brian found it cute. Brian hummed a soft slow song and watched as Tim’s twitching stilled, with that done Brian closed his eyes and pressed a little closer to Tim, letting himself drift into sleep as well.


	24. Parenting (EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: ot3 Jeff x Vinny x Evan

Mornings where always a bit crazy around their house. Jeff was always after Vinny and Evan to make a schedule for who would make lunches for the others, who was driving Alex to school, who had to work. Vinny was all for the idea but he never seemed to get around to it and Evan ‘mysteriously disappeared’ every time the topic was brought up. 

So this morning like every morning Everyone was running around like crazy. Evan had stepped up to make lunches and so he was in the kitchen making egg salad sandwiches.

“Is Alex out of bed yet?” Jeff called to the house at large as he dumped frozen fruit in the large blender they had bought recently so they could all have smoothies in the morning. Jeff was making one big batch because they all liked the same fruits but he would have to take out some for himself and add protein powder to the rest. Ev and Vinny were the one who actually needed the protein with how much they worked out but recently Alex had started insisting on it too. Jeff was sure that wouldn’t last long because Jeff didn’t need it or even like it, he just wanted to emulate Evan and Vinny.

“I’ll get him.” Vinny called down. Good that meant Vin was out of the shower. 

“Thanks.” Jeff called pouring milk into the blender and then setting it to go. Evan laughed at the face Jeff made as he held down the lid of the blender so it couldn’t fly off and send blended fruit everywhere. Evan was done making the the sandwiches now and slid them into sandwich bags and into lunch bags. 

They had been trying to be more ‘environmentally friendly’ recently (Vinny’s idea) so they had all got reusable lunch bags and were trying to wash and reuse plastic bags too. Evan got frustrated with the process easily but he tried and this morning he had remembered. He also remembered to put some sliced vegetables and fruit in their lunches as well which Jeff always forgot to do when he took charge of lunch. 

There was a thump from upstairs just as Jeff turned off the blender and both Evan and Jeff laughed. recently Alex had developed a habit of over dramatically falling out of bed every morning just to make his distaste for having to wake up extra clear. He was having a little bit of trouble with the kids at his school, Jeff, Vinny and Evan tried not to think about how much of it might come from their relationship. Alex never said that, for all he complained about the bullies but still a three way relationship, especially three men was not a common thing and it was the sort of thing that might get the kid they were raising bullied. 

“He needs to have a shower.” Vinny said coming downstairs a few minutes later. “He won’t be late as long as when he get’s out we shove his lunch and breakfast into his hands and immediately get him out the door.” 

“Kay who’s driving him today?” Jeff asked, spooning protein powder into the blender.

“I’ll do it.” Evan said setting their lunches out on the counter and shoving Alex’s into his backpack. “Did Al have any homework last night?”

“Ya it’s on the dining room table cause that’s where he dose it.” Jeff said and turned on the blender again to mix the protein powder through as Vinny went to retrieve Alex’s homework. Jeff poured the remaining smoothie into their travel cups and got out a box of oatmeal cookies, Alex would grab his smoothie and some cookies and that would tide him over till lunch. If it didn’t Evan had put some snacks in his bag. 

Alex came running downstairs and Evan called to intercept him before he could duck into the dining room. “We already got your homework now grab your bag an your breakfast and lets go! I’m driving you and if we don’t get out the door now you’re gonna be late!” Alex changed course quickly and came into the kitchen. While he struggle briefly to get his backpack on Evan gave Vinny and Jeff each a quick kiss then he grabbed his own breakfast holding a cookie in his mouth to free one hand so he could grab his car keys.

“Remember Al’s going to his friends place tonight so we’ve got a date.” Jeff called as Evan shooed Alex out the door. Evan called back a muffled affirmative and the door slammed. The house was quite for a minute. Jeff and Vinny had a little more time before they had to rush off to work.

“This is why I keep saying we need a schedule.” Jeff half teased. “Oh damn Evan forgot his lunch.”

“I’ll take it to him I have a longer brake near lunch time.” Vinny assured. “I think Evan kind of likes how chaotic things get in the morning. He likes being busy and having to think on his toes.”

“I know.” Jeff sighed. “and I guess we almost always get there in the end. I just like having a routine.”

“You know a routine would kill Ev.” Vinny chuckled. “You can deal with the chaos sometimes.”

“Ya I can.” Jeff agreed easily. He was actually starting to like the chaos. Stagnation had killed most of his earlier relationships so it was kind of nice to to have Vinny and more so Evan here to drag him to amusement parks and weird restaurants. They let Jeff drag them to poetry slams and stuff too, even though Evan would grumble all the way about ‘that emo shit’ Jeff was pretty sure he was starting to enjoy them.

For their date tonight Evan had given in to Jeff’s desire for routine and familiarity so they were going to a restaurant they had been to plenty of times before. Jeff knew that Evan would have preferred something new and adventurous but they met in the middle as they always did. Vinny was always just along for the ride, he was a good influence on both Jeff and Evan, a example of how to go with the flow which neither of them had been good at. 

“See you tonight.” Vinny said smiling at Jeff as he packed both his own and Evans lunches in his bag. 

“Ya I’m looking forward to it.” Jeff agreed hugging Vinny. “Sorry we don’t get to go out more often. You and Ev could go out without me some times you know, I’m Al’s guardian you guys really don’t have to do as much as you do.”

“We want to help.” Vinny insisted. “Alex is like a little brother to both of us too.”

“He loves you guys.” Jeff said smiling a little uncertainly. Even with all three of them looking after Alex it still didn’t seem like enough, he still couldn’t get over his and Jeffs parents.

“He’ll get better.” Vinny promised, kissing Jeff sweetly. “Just give him time. But I do have to go now.”

“Right.” Jeff chuckled and gave Vinny another quick kiss before watching Vinny leave. He cleaned up the mess in the kitchen before he left for work as well looking forward to meeting up Vinny and Evan again afterwards.


	25. childish exploits TT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by canyouseethememes: if you're still doing requests how about noah and milo as teens? you can do whaver you want with that

Milo lay on the couch and Noah sat on the floor with his back against the couch. Every other day this week they had been out exploring and finding ways to get in trouble but today it was just to hot so they were watching tv together instead. They were watching cartoons that, in any other company they would have sworn they were to mature for. But it was summer, they didn’t have school, Noah’s parents were and they both knew the other wouldn’t mention it to anyone else .

“We should actually do something at some point today.” Milo sighed nudging Noahs shoulder plaintively.

“Like what?” Noah groaned letting his head fall back onto the couch cushions and glaring lazily at Milo. “It’s to hot to do anything.” There was air conditioning in the house which made it infinitely better then outside even though it was nearly broken so they were both sweating.

“How about swimming?” Milo asked stretching lazily. He didn’t really want to move but swimming might be fun.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t feel like going to any public pool. They’re bound to be full of screaming children on a day like today.” Noah objected and both he and Milo shuddered at the thought.

“Okay what about that river near here?” Milo asked rolling over onto his front and poking the side of Noah’s head. Noah batted the hand away lazily leaning away from the touch. “It looks like it flows slowly enough to not be dangerous but at least it flows so it won’t be like that grows pond in the woods.” Swimming there was out of the question. Milo poked the side of Noah’s head again teasingly and he made a complaining noise.

“I don’t think people are supposed to swim there.” Noah said brow furrowing as he tried to remember. “Something about the current being stronger then it looks and fooling people.”

“Well then we know it’s stronger then it looks and we won’t be fooled.” Milo objected, he had never been very good at careful. He was constantly getting himself involved in thing he shouldn’t. Noah’s mother said he got it from Mary. “Come on since when have we cared about what we’re supposed to do?”

“Good point.” Noah said giving in. “As long as we stay close to shore. The current’ll be weaker there.”

“Good plan!” Milo said getting up off the couch and helping Noah up. “Can I borrow a bathing suit?”

“Sure.” Noah said smiling a little nervously. He still wasn’t 100% sold on this idea but he was willing to go along with what Milo wanted so he found them both swim trunks. They changed into them before they left because there wouldn’t be anywhere to change by the river.

Once they had changed they biked over to the park. They took the boardwalk until they were closer to the river then hopped off to find a more quiet place to swim off of where they were less likely to be seen and get in trouble. When they found a place that seemed good they waded in, the current played around their ankles but it didn’t seem to strong. Noah was still nervous until Milo splashed him and waded deeper in, Noah laughed and chased him splashing him back.

They were sweating and over heated from the bike ride and the water felt great. Before they realized it they were out to far for their feet to touch the ground. Now that would have been fine as both of them could swim, if they hadn’t already been carried at least twenty feet down stream and farther out into the river by the time they noticed it.

“Well shit.” Milo said when Noah pointed it out and they started swimming back to shore. They had to fight the current with every stroke but they were making progress all the while they were being pushed farther down stream. By the time Noah got back shore, and grabbed Milo to pulling him out of the water, they had no idea how far downstream they were from where they had left their bikes.

“Looks like we’ve got a hike ahead of us. If we’re not back before my parents they’ll kill us.” Noah sighed unhappily.

“Well then let’s get moving.” Milo said determined. Noah scowled at him a little, after all this had been Milo’s idea. They started walking. By the time they finally got back to the boardwalk they were both badly scratched up by a blackberry thicket they hadn’t been able to get around and Milo was showing signs of poison ivy.

“Serves you right.” Noah grumbled at Milo as they got back on their bikes. “This was your idea.”

“Ya and you agreed to it.” Milo grumbled back. “Let’s just try and get back before your parents worry.”

They didn’t quite manage to get back before Noahs parents and when they found out what the two boys had done they were furious. Going on and on about how they could have drowned and there would have been no one there to save them or even know where they were. Noah and Milo did their best to look penitent, it wasn’t really hard when they were both sore, stretched up and Milo was itchy.

Finally Noah’s parents calmed down and found Milo some lotion to put on his poison ivy to make it stop itching. They didn’t bother telling Milo his parents would be angry because they all knew his mother didn’t care. Instead of letting it go they grounded him as well saying that he could come over to see Noah but they couldn’t leave the house when they hung out for the next two weeks.

They both objected, exploring was their favourite thing to do but Noahs parents rebuffed the objections. Eventually Noah and Milo gave up and sulked all the way threw eating dinner and washing the dishes, which they did together whenever Milo stayed for dinner. After dinner Milo had to go home but they both knew he’d be back tomorrow whether they could go out or not.


	26. Wanna Dance (EMH/MLA0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Michael and Evan 37 "Wanna Dance?"

Michael had been crying again. Patrick was away and Michael was so glad to be left alone until all the old pain came crashing back in and he felt like screaming. The way he dealt with this when he was alone was overdosing on pills and alcohol but he wasn’t alone this time. Habit’s vessel Evan was here, as first Michael had still went to do because Evan was slumped against a wall and it didn’t look like he was all there anymore either. But when Michael had grabbed he bottle of pills and shaken too many into his hand Evan roused himself to stop him.

“What are you doing.” He had asked worriedly grabbing Michaels writ. Michael had flinched but Evan didn’t let go. “That’s way to many.”

“I know.” Michael growled defensively. “Not that it’s any of your business but I was planning to wash them down with alcohol too.” A brief fight had ensued as Michael tried to get away from Evan and Evan wouldn’t let him go. Evan had won which was why Michael was now sitting curled on the sofa, still painfully sober and crying. Evan didn’t seem to know what to do now that he had won, he hovered by Michael obviously wanting to comfort him but unsure how to.

After a moment Evan got up and crossed the room. He didn’t leave though and Michael didn’t bother to look up and see what Evan was doing. He didn’t reach for the pills again either because Evan had knocked them away. He didn’t look up until he was startled to hear music. The he glanced up and spotted Evan standing awkwardly CD player, when he noticed Michael looking at him he gave a awkward half smile and walked back over to him.

“Do you want to dance?” Evan asked awkwardly reaching out one hand questioningly to Michael. It took Michael a minute to realize what Evan had said and that this must be his attempt to comfort or distract Michael and then he nearly laughed. “Ya okay I knew that was stupid.” Evan said starting to retract his hand before Michael reached out to take it.

“Definitely unconventional.” Michael chuckled wiping his tears away with his free hand. “But it works.”

“Oh, okay.” Evan said carefully resting one hand on Michaels waist. He was a full head shorter then Michael but he let Evan take the lead because Evan seemed to know what he was doing. It was a slower song so he led Michael threw a series of dance steps more complicated then the sort of high school slow dance Michael was used to. Michael had to focus on his and Evans feet to make sure he didn’t step on Evan or get stepped on.

By the time the first song was over he realized that he had stopped crying because he was to busy trying to fallow Evan to be sad. Glancing up at Evan’s face he noticed Evan was smiling a little wider watching his face. Michael smiled back hesitantly letting Evan lead him straight into another dance.

“What kind of dancing is that?” Michael asked curiously. He was having fun and he was pretty sure it would have looked pretty good from the outside but he had never seen anything quite like it. To his surprise Eva laughed.

“I have no idea, I’m making it up at I go.” He admitted. “I’ve done a bit of a few different kinds of dance and a whole lot of martial arts so I’m just going with what feels right for the music.” He said shrugging. “Is that okay?” Michael find himself laughing too, it seemed ridiculous but he was having fun. 

“Ya, it’s fun.” Michael admitted before having to start paying attention to his and Evans feet again. It was funny how focusing on the music and the movement could blank his mind almost as affectively as the drugs and the alcohol though he was sure it wouldn’t have worked as well if he was trying to dance on his own. “Thanks.” He told Evan softly.

“No problem.” Evan said smiling a little more widely and spinning Michael.


	27. Straight Pain (EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ayyyy, idk if you still take requests, but how about some violence? no smut, but maybe fighting or torture? either habinny or pabit would be reeeeaaaally nice... it is up to you in the end tbh

“Just let me go!” Vinny yelled furiously, he had had enough of Habit and his smug superiority and his controlling nature.

“No!” Habit growled squaring off with Vinny. “You’re not going anywhere Vin, not till I say so. It’s not up to you anymore.”

“I’m done with you. I’m done with this house, I’m done with that tall thing and I’m done with filming everything because you want me to!” Vinny yelled before throwing the camera he had been holding to the floor where it broke. There was a moment of complete stillness as both Habit and Vinny realized what he had just done. Habit snarled and Vinny looked nervous but he tried to stick to it. “I mean it.” He said shakily.

Habit lunged forward suddenly tackling Vinny to the ground, Vinny yelped and struggled trying to punch Habit. Habit took Vinny’s punch without hardly reacting and then punched Vinny back. The impact stunned him and Habit grabbed Vinny’s hair firmly, dragging Vinny back to his feet.

Habit cackled to himself as he bounced up the stairs to the attic dragging Vinny behind him. He had been bored all day but now he had thought of the perfect solution for his boredom. He didn’t have anyone else to play with right now but he could play with Vinny without killing him or breaking him to badly. He had his hand fisted in Vinny’s hair using his inhuman strength to drag the whimpering man behind him.

“Please don’t, please let go, I’m sorry!” Vinny yelped, finally realizing he had made a huge mistake and holding on to Habits wrist to try and lesson some of the pull on his scalp, it felt like Habit was about to rip his hair right out.

“I don’t care Vinny you still did it.” Habit laughed. “Besides I’m just bored.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking can’t we ju-OW” Habit had twisted his wrist actually ripping a few locks of Vinny hair out. Vinny whimpered temporarily silenced by the pain.

“I don’t want to.” Habit said pulling Vinny threw the landing and pushing him into Habits ‘playroom’. Vinny stumbled over the step in and fell. Habit was on top of him in an instant snatching the handcuffs from his pocket and forcing Vinnys hands behind him, cuffing them to tightly. “I’m not gonna kill ya, but I am going to play you like a instrument and see what noises you make.”

“Haven’t you heard enough by now?” Vinny asked plaintively curling up. He didn’t lash out at Habit when Habit tied his legs together at the ankles. He seemed to be too afraid.

“Nahh. Everyone sounds a little different.” Habit explained pulling Vinny up so he was sitting on his heals. “I’ve been wondering what you sound like for a while.” Habit purred cupping Vinnys chin and surveying his face. “Will you get angry, will you beg, maybe you’ll even tell me to hurt someone else instead.” Vinny bit his lip, his face pale with fear and his eyes wide as he gazed back at Habit silently. Habit was pretty sure Vinny wasn’t even breathing.

Habit licked his lips in anticipation and then pushed away from Vinny getting to his feet and leaving the room to survey the table in the landing that everyone else was forbidden to touch. Oh how many toys Evan had already had when Habit took over. Habit ran his fingertips lovingly over the blade of one of the longer knives then let his hand slide passed it and pick up a shorter duller knife. He tested the blade and smiled grimly, dull knives hurt so much more then sharp ones, tearing threw the flesh rather then cutting cleanly.

Sighing happily he gripped the knife handle tight and walked back into the room where Vinny was cowering. Crouching down in front of Vinny habit pushed his shirt and over his head letting it bunch around Vinny’s wrists. He whimpered shivering with fear.

“Please Habit there has to be something else. Please.” Vinny begged. “What can I do please.”

“hmm.” Habit sounded running one hand over Vinny’s chest and considering that. “Nope.” He said decisively stabbing the knife into Vinny’s side. He screamed and nearly doubled over, Habit laughed and pushed Vinny back up pulling the knife out and tearing a long cut across Vinny’s shoulder. He shuddered and whimpered as Habit watched the blood pool in his cut and drip down his arm. Habit turned his attention back to the stab wound on Vinny’s side and ran his fingers along it making Vinny moan in pain.

“I bet if I dug deep enough I could reach one of your kidneys or your liver.” Habit announced, digging his fingers into the cut.

“STOP.” Vinny screamed and Habit paused leaving Vinny panting and gasping with pain. “Habit please, please stop. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He sobbed, Habit just laughed and dug his fingers in deeper making Vinny scream again. ”P-please, no, you’re going to k-kill me.” Vinny sobbed.

“No I won’t.” Habit chuckled as if he were talking to a child who had scraped their knee. “People can loose one of their kidneys and keep living perfectly well, and you can actually grow back part of your liver.” He wiggled his fingers in the stab wound opening it farther. Vinny squirmed to try and get away and only succeeded in doing more damage.

“Oh god it h-hurts.” Vinny sobbed his face twisted in agony. “I’ve learned my lesson I p-promise, please stop.” His eyes were closed tightly but tears were still falling freely down his face.

“So you want to keep all your organs huh? That’s no fun.” Habit pouted.

“YES.” Vinny yelped desperately. “I want to k-keep them.”

“I could always take your liver and then feed it back to you.” Habit laughed teasingly digging his fingers in almost the second knuckle this time Vinny’s scream broke half way this time into a series of quick sobs. “Oh you poor thing.” Habit teased, finally withdrawing his fingers from the stab wound. He admired the glistening blood that covered his hand before he slid his fingers into Vinnys mouth.

Vinny gagged on the taste of the blood but didn’t try to bite Habits finger. Instead he let them rest heavily against his tongue, the metallic taste of his own blood pervading his mouth. Habit pulled Vinny’s head back by his hair, removing his fingers from Vinny’s mouth and smearing what was left of the blood on his hand across Vinny’s throat.

He covered Vinny’s mouth as he adjusted the grip on his knife and then cut a long, shallow stripe on the sensitive flesh over Vinnys spine. Habits hand muffled his cry this time. That one would hurt every time he moved for weeks. The pain made Vinny’s stomach roil and he gagged. Habit quickly took his hand away from Vinny’s mouth and let him double over, the movement sent a fresh wave of pain threw his wounds and he threw up while Habit laughed at him.

“Please I’ve l-learned my les-son.” Vinny said softly between hiccuping sobs, his throat burned from screaming and stomach acid. “I wo-on’t try to l-leave again.”

“Yes you will.” Habit contradicted softly running one finger along the cut on Vinny’s back. “and then we’ll do this again. I suppose that can be all for now but I’m looking forward to the next time.” Vinny was sure that the next time at least wouldn’t come for a very long time.


	28. Skinnylove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a happy observer x Noah like they start to notice that they like one another and neither on wants to admit but they still show affection anyway like skinnylove?

When observer showed up at Noah’s house this time he looked really bad. Usually Observers posture was really good but this time he was hunched over. It had been over a week since Noah had last seen him and it looked like he hadn’t slept since then. Noah felt a extra twist of anger at the Keeper who pushed Observer so hard when he answered the door to find Observer looking sick and tired.

“Hey, did you miss me?” Observer said smiling crookedly before promptly collapsing. Noah caught Observer quickly hoisting him into his arms, Noah wasn’t strong and really he shouldn’t have been able to lift Observer but he was unnaturally light. He was so thin but more then that he was hardly physical, more like a ghost.

He carried Observer inside and kicked the door shut behind him, he didn’t bother to lock it, locks didn’t stop the things that had been braking into his house recently anyway. He wanted to make sure Observer ate something but Observer was already asleep in his arms. Noah leaned back against the door. 

He should put Observer down on the couch and let him sleep but instead he held Observer a bit longer feeling Observers head resting on his shoulder, he turned his head a little and tucked his noes into Observers hair breathing in his scent, he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again watching Observer sleep. His skin was even darker then Kevins had been, his lips were parted slightly to reveal perfectly straight white teeth. Noah wanted to kiss him but what if he woke up? and it wouldn’t be right to kiss Observer in his sleep anyway.

Finally he carried Observer over to the couch and laid him down there. He found a pillow and a blanket quickly making Observer comfortable even though Noah was pretty sure he could have dropped Observer on the floor and he wouldn’t have woken up just then. Once he was sure that Observer was fine he sat down in a arm chair nearby, in theory to make sure Observer was okay and Noah was there when he woke up but actually it was just to look at him. Which was stupid really, Observer didn’t even know Noah liked him and Noah was almost certain that Observer didn’t like him back so he didn’t plan to mention it. Observer slept on peacefully and Noah went back to the book he had been reading until he accidentally dozed off. 

They slept on peacefully for hours till Observers hunger woke him up again. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking around the room. A affectionate smile formed on his lips when he saw Noah asleep on the chair next to him. It always amazed Observer how much Noah seemed to find it in himself to care about Observer even after everything Keeper had made him do. Observer never knew how to express his gratitude to Noah for his concern, it had been easy for Observer to fall in love with Noah. How could he not love the one person who seemed to genuinely care about him? But he could never shake the feeling he was a pity case and then how could he tell Noah how he felt?

“Noah?” Observer said softly, his voice croaky and weak, he coughed, he had known he was hungry but he hadn’t realized how thirsty he was too. Noah woke up immediately jumping up and going over to Observer. Observer tried to sit up only to groan and have Noah push him back down gently. he felt dizzy and his head hurt, he was dehydrated and weak from hunger.

“I’ll get you something to drink and eat.” Noah promised hurrying to the kitchen to get him quickly coming back with a glass of juice and some snacks. “I’ll make a proper meal, you just rest and snack until then.” He said before heading back to the kitchen. Observer had noticed that since he had started coming to Noah Noah had started getting proper groceries as well as just alcohol and he was so glad to see it. He came as often as he could also because it seemed like when Noah had someone else to look after he looked after himself better to and Observer wanted him to be well.

“I’m sorry.” Observer said once he had drank half the juice and could speak loud enough for Noah to hear in the kitchen. “For being gone so long and for… well.” He had a vague memory of Keeper making him push Noah off a building.

“It’s okay I know it wasn’t your fault.” Noah called back immediately. Once he had drank and eaten something Observer felt a little better, at least well enough to move to sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen to be closer to Noah.

“You used to think I was lying to you about not being able to control it. You thought I was trying to emotionally manipulate you as well as everything else I’ve done. Do you ever think that anymore?” He asked.

“No.” Noah said watching Observer worriedly for a moment to make sure he wasn’t about to fall out of his chair again or something. “I mean Im pretty sure he’s controlled me at times too. I know it’s not your fault.” He wanted to put a hand on Observers shoulder but he was cooking. 

Observer nodded and watched as Noah took some chicken out of the fridge, coated it in shake n’ bake mix and put it in the oven. Once Noah was done that and had washed his hands Observer asked softly; “Can I have a hug?” 

Noah tried not to blush slightly as he nodded, walked over to Observer and wrapped his arms tightly around Observers shoulders. Observer wrapped his arms around Noah’s waist, hiding his face in Noah’s chest. He could feel Noah’s heartbeat and he felt it speed up but Observer didn’t know how to interpret that. he clung to Noah and Noah didn’t seem in any rush to let go either, resting his cheek on top of Observers head. 

“Thank you so much, I’m so lucky to have you.” Observer said softly.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad to be here for you.” Noah replied softly. Observer wondered if the love in Noah’s voice was his imagination, it wasn’t.


	29. Surfacing (TT/EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crackship: KEvan

Evan surfaced slowly from unconsciousness, stretched slightly and then jerked awake fully when he realized that he had just moved on his own. He was in control, he sat up to quickly and felt blood rush to his head. It took a moment for his vision to clear and then he looked around quickly. He wasn’t alone.

He tensed when he saw the other person, ready to fight or flee but they didn’t seem like a threat. It took another minute for his brain to catch up with his body and recognize Kevin curled in a corner. Usually if Evan woke up from being possessed he was alone and then he just sort of curled up and tried to stay sane as he waited for habit to come back but this time he wasn’t alone and there was someone here who was probably more upset.

Not that he and Kevin hadn’t been threw basically all the same things but Kevin was sort of more sensitive then Evan. So Evan slid off the couch and went over to Kevin, kneeling down to his level just out of reach not for his own safety but for Kevin’s comforts so he would have a sort of guarantee Evan wouldn’t touch him.

“Kev, you okay man?” Evan asked redundantly, obviously neither of them were okay but now Kevin knew it was Evan not Habit. Kevin lifted his head from his knees, peaking at Evan with damp eyes. Kevin was crying. “Hey it’s okay, it’s just the two of us. Or I can go away if you want?” Evan asked jerking his thumb back to the door. 

Kevin shook his head and uncurled a little bit, timidly and quietly he reached one hand towards Evan. Evan reached out as well, his palm up within Kevins reach. After a moments hesitation Kevin rested his hand on Evans. Van smiled reassuringly holding still as slowly Kevin scooted closer. It was still a few more minutes before Kevin was close enough to lean against Evan. Inch by inch Evan moved to wrap his arms around Kevin.

Kevin curled up again and fit himself against Evan. Evan stayed still as he felt Kevin slowly relax in his arms. Finally Kevins breathing evened out and Evan thought it was safe to move a little so he started rubbing Kevins back. Stroking over his hair and down his spine, carefully massaging the back of Kevins neck in the way he had learned Kevin liked. After another few minutes of silence Kevin relaxed fully, nuzzling against Evan with a sigh.

“Better?” Evan asked in the more quiet voice he had learned to use around Kevin. At first his loud manners had scared Kevin but as Evan became more beaten down by Habit he started to recognize Kevins fear and learn how to handle it. 

“Ya, thanks.” Kevin whispered though he didn’t seem any more willing to leave Evans arms. Kevin needed to feel like he was protected, that was fine with Evan, feeling like he was protecting someone grounded him. He was stronger when someone near him needed him, he could fight threw his fear when he had someone to protect. 

“Do you know what they’re doing?” Kevin asked and they could only mean Habit and Observer.

“I have no idea.” Evan said shaking his head slightly. He wasn’t sure that they wanted to know but he didn’t say that because he didn’t want to give Kevins still sluggish imagination a reason to snap into overdrive. “I hope whatever it is takes them fucking ages.” Kevin laughed a little and nodded.

“How do we make the most of the time we have?” Kevin asked softly. 

Evan shrugged. “Are you hungry?” 

“Sort of.” Kevin said softly, Evan had a feeling it was more then sort of. At least Habit ate while he was in control of Evan even if it was mostly unhealthy shit, Observer didn’t seem to eat at all.

“When you’re ready let’s head to the kitchen huh? I’ll see what’s here and hopefully be able to make something nice.” Evan suggested stroking Kevins hair trying to communicate that there was no rush at all. 

“Okay.” Kevin said with a shy smile, he seemed to understand because he made no move to get up right away. Instead he tucked his head under Evans jaw and nuzzled against Evans throat were he would be able to feel his pulse. Evan sat there quietly letting Kevin count his heartbeats and smell his scent.

After staying that way for a while Kevin finally pushed away from Evan a little and stood up helping Evan up after him. He didn’t let go of Evans hand as they headed to the kitchen, he let go when they got there so Evan could look at what groceries they had but instead he held the hem of Evans shirt following him like a child. Evan didn’t stop him or really mind, neither of them completely trusted most of their senses anymore but touch was still fairly safe.

Evan found enough ingredients to piece together a meal and let Kevin helped when he asked to. It wasn’t to long before they had a meal ready and were sitting down to eat. Kevin scooted his chair around the table so he was right next to Evan Between bites Evan touched Kevins knee reassuringly and Kevin brushed Evans shoulder with his fingertips. 

Kevin ate quickly, as Evan had guessed he was more then a little hungry. Without hesitating Evan moved some of his portion over onto Kevns plate, it was more important he ate as much as he could during this time.

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked sheepishly looking at Evan with wide dark eyes.

“Of course I’m sure Kev.” Evan promised and Kevin smiled gratefully, easily finishing the extra food as well. Evan liked watching Kevin eat, he had always liked cooking especially for people he cared about. It was just good to know Kevin was getting some food. 

When they were both done eating Kevin pushed the dishes away before Evan could take them and wash them. Instead Kevin leaned over and captured Evan’s attention and his lips with a kiss.

“I know another way we could make the most of the time before they get back.” Kevin said softly and Evan was sure under his dark skin he was blushing hard.

“Good idea.” Evan laughed and leaned in to kiss Kevin back deeply and passionately as he thought Kevins nerves would allow.


	30. Smile For the Camera EMH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a character being tortured to death so here's Jeff.

Habit smiled at the camera.  He was done with the speech but he wasn’t done putting on a show. He looked back at Jeff, licking his lips as he tried to decide where to start, start small and make his way up. Jeff wouldn’t feel Habit cut off his fingers if he was already gutted. He had already tortured Jeff just a little so he was pretty sure Jeff was under the impression he knew what was coming, oh how wrong he could be.

He grabbed the collar of Jeffs shirt dragging him out of the attic and into the fourth dimension. He saw Jeff look mildly confused when his ears popped. “Where in my world now sweet cheeks. Good luck running here.” Jeff ducked his head following where Habit lead, it seemed that just now he didn’t think he had intention of running but he would later.

Habit dragged Jeff out into the backyard, you could sort of still see the neighbors houses but threw a sort of red fog and Habit knew that no one would hear them accept as a ghost of sound and if anyone came looking they wouldn’t find anything. Habit twirled his machete in the hand that wasn’t still holding Jeff’s collar. He pushed Jeff down to his knees in front of the table on the porch dragging one of his arms out in front of him.

Jeff struggled so Habit kicked him, the side of his leg with a steal-toed boots, Jeff gasped and then moaned softly. Habit dragged Jeffs arm out in front of him again, Jeff came to his senses and tried to reach out to stop Habit but it was to late. Habit aimed his knife and slammed it down. Jeff yelped loudly as it severed two of his fingers. Habit laughed and slammed the handle of the knife down on Jeff’s other hand, hearing a crackling crunch from the small bones in Jeffs hand. Jeff yelped again and retracted his hand sobbing softly.

Habit put down his knife and grabbed the slightly curled pinky finger that used to be attached to Jeffs hand. Jeff watched in hypnotized disgust as Habit tilted his head back and popped the finger into his mouth. Habit grinned at Jeff crunching the bone loudly, letting some blood seep between his teeth, staining his lips red. Jeffs face twists with disgust and clutched his stomach. Habit laughed and kicked Jeff in the stomach purposefully clipping his hands as well making Jeff groan and double over in pain.

Quickly Habit grabbed the hem of Jeffs shirt stripping it off in one fluid motion kicking Jeff in the ribs swiftly sending him sprawling. He kicked Jeffs leg and then stepped over Jeff, kicking his back. Jeff moaned in pain again trying to scoot away from Habit only to yelp when his injured hands hit the ground.  Habit laughed and kicked Jeff again and again, watching as bruises started to form almost instantly on Jeffs pale, delicate skin.

Jeff sobbed and curled in on himself trying to shield his head only to have Habit step on his hand on purpose. By the time Habit stoped Jeff had more bruises then clear skin and he was sobbing. Habit grabbed the back of Jeff’s hair dragging him up to his hands and knees, Jeff sobbed when he was forced to rest on his injured hands and he nearly collapsed.

Habit crouched and put the tip of his knife to Jeffs stomach so that if he collapsed he would be falling on the knife. Jeff sobbed and caught himself from collapsing, Habit put his other hand on Jeffs back, leaning his weight on Jeff so he’s forced to hold both his and part of Habit’s weight up on broken and bleeding hands.

“Please stop.” Jeff sobbed and Habit laughed taking the knife away from Jeffs stomach and knocking his arms out from under him causing Jeff to collapse on his face.

“There goes the stubbornness.” Habit cackled. Jeff curled up coughing, Habit stood back for a moment, admiring the way the lean muscles along Jeffs sides and back rippled as he coughed and gagged from pain. Habit took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and crouched over Jeff yanking his hands behind his back and cuffing them. He rolled Jeff over onto his back and Jeff moaned in pain arching of the ground to try to keep his weight of his hands but Habit laughed and pushed him back down.

“You’ll have something worse to worry about real soon.” Habit promises, and punched Jeff in the face bruising his cheek and making his noes bleed. Jeff whimpered as Habit stood over him, feet planted either side of his waist. He crouched down over Jeff putting the tip of his knife to Jeffs chest.  

“Kill me?” Jeff croaked out.

“Not yet Jeff.” Habit cackled digging the knife into Jeffs skin till it scraped the cartilage at the front of his chest, dragging it down. Jeff screamed as Habit carved the deep line of red along Jeffs chest. When he’s done Jeff is panting hard and Habit put the knife aside. Habit dug his fingers into the cut slowly pealing the skin and flesh away fro Jeff’s chest. He screamed and writhed under Habit, trying to get away.

“STOPSTOP Please St-Stop!” Jeff screamed but Habit kept going. “Please please.” Jeff repeats like a mantra, his eyes glazed over with pain as Habit yanked and Jeff screamed again. His scream breaking into hysterical sobs. “I ca- I can’t take it please-“ Habit laugh and ripped off a strip of Jeffs skin, he screamed again. Habit licked some of the blood off his fingers sitting back to admire his work.

Jeffs ribs were exposed, glistening with blood. The muscles between them strained as Jeff’s chest heaved as he hyperventilated. He was staring up at Habit with wide frightened eyes. That was a big change from the sad, dead stare Jeff had been giving him in the attic.

“What happened to you’re already broken huh?” Habit taunted “What happened to there’s nothing else I can do to you?”

Jeff didn’t answer, he bit his lip and didn’t say anything. Apparently he was keeping in mind what Habit had said about the butchers relishing the pigs squeals. Jeff wanted to curse him out or beg but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Stubborn little creature huh?” Habit chuckled. Habit hummed and tapped the cartilage of the center of Jeffs chest making him sob. “What to do next hmm? I could take off one of your legs, I could burn you, shove needles into your spine.” Jeff’s lip trembled and tears ran down his face. “Aww poor little Jeff. How’d you get yourself into this mess hmm? Why couldn’t ya’ just leave it alone like you left little Al alone and let him get killed.” Jeff sobbed and there was a fresh wave of tears this time over his brother.

He chuckled and cut a long line along Jeffs upper arm. Jeff didn’t cry out fully but he sobbed and squirmed under Habit. “I think you deserve this actually.” Habit mused casually getting up off of Jeff briefly to stomp on his ankle. Jeff heard a snap and gave a choked cry at the wave of pain that rushed up his leg, while he was still dazed Habit crouched back down over him. “You dragged little Al into all this and then left him alone. What sort of bother are you? You knew he couldn’t handle himself, poor little thing couldn’t even handle his parents deaths without losing it.”

“Shut up.” Jeff meant to yell but it came out a hoarse whine. He tried to curl up on his side but Habit put his foot on Jeffs shoulder pinning him.

“Don’t you run from it. You’re dying no better time then the present to come to terms with the past.” He laughed obnoxiously.

“No.” Jeff whimpered. “You killed him it isn’t my fault.”

“Ya and now I’m killing you.” Habit laughed. “Also because you can’t keep your nose out of where it doesn’t belong. “ Habit said laughing and getting up, Jeff  watched closely as Habit walked to the barbeque on the porch and let the coal and kindling prepared there. “And you know what the best part is?” He said grinning manically back at Jeff as he picked up a strip of mettle and placed it so it was halfway in the fire.

Jeff didn’t answer Habit and after a minute he continued. “You’re never gonna see him again. Not even after I’ve killed you, you two aren’t goin to the same place because even in death you’ll never get away from me. You’ll never get the chance to tell him how much you care about him, how sorry you are for not being a better brother. You’ll never find out if he’s happy or not.”

“NO!” Jeff yelped curling in on himself. “You’re lying. Please… you have to be lying.”

“I’m not lying Jeff.” Habit said in a more gentle voice, almost caring. “You should have done it when you had the chance. We all take things for granted till they’re gone huh?” Habit drew the hot mettle from the fire and pressed it against Jeffs back, it hurt enough to make him scream but not enough to make him forget what Habit had said.

In fact nothing Habit did was enough to make Jeff forget, he cried and screamed and begged. When he realized that Habit wasn’t listening to him at all his please turned to other subjects. Begging Al for forgiveness, saying how sorry he was to Evan and Vinny for leaving them alone in this when he realized he was going to die, when he wanted to die.

The gasoline burned his nose and mouth when habit dumped it on him still laughing. Jeffs tears tracked clean trails on his face, dripping off his noes as he bowed his head, accepting his fate. By then he believed he deserved it for what he had done to his baby brother, the only family he had had left and had abandoned.

He didn’t look up when he heard the flick of Habit’s lighter, “I’m sorry.” He whispered one more time his throat already burning from screaming and the gasoline. He was almost to tired to scream as the lest of him followed his throat into flames, then ashes, then to confirmation that Habit had not been lying.  


	31. Job Interview (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah x Obs, trans Noah, maybe a but of insecure Noah

Observer groaned and let his head fall back against the couch where he had been sitting. Noah had been fussing for what felt like HOURS. “Can you see my chest in this shirt?” “Are these pants to tight?” “Fuck i should have gotten a haircut it’s to long!” 

It was understandable really because Noah had a job interview today and if they thought he was a girl while he was there they might make him wear the woman’s uniform which included a skirt. Observer had given Noah his honest feed back and so far he though three of the five outfits Noah had shown him were appropriate but Noah didn’t seem to believe him.

On the eighth outfit which is also perfectly fine Observer gets up and wraps a arm around Noah’s waist pulling him back when Noah went to change again. “Noah stop. If you don’t settle on a outfit right now you won’t have time to do your contouring makeup. Now that outfit is fine.” Noah’s eyes widened and he glanced at the clock.

“Oh Fuck you’re right! Shit!” Noah cursed and hurried to the washroom to get out the contouring kit he used to make his jaw more pronounced and the stuff that he used to make it look like he had stubble. Observer followed him and leaned against the doorframe.

“Don’t do the stubble today, you want to look clean shaven for a interview.” Observer advised and Noah glanced at him before nodding and putting it away staring to apply his contour. When Noah had been a girl he had liked makeup, he still did though he used it in different ways. He padded some concealer over his lips to make them look less pink and full as well and filled out his eyebrows to make them look thicker and bushier. 

It took him a little over a half hour and Observer watched with interest as Noah worked. “Are you sure you should be applying for this job? You don’t need the money and your life is already stressful enough.” Observer pointed out with a slight frown. Noah sighed and looked back at Observer.

“I know you think I shouldn’t but I can’t just spend my life hiding like this anymore. I need to get out and do something.” Noah said finally finished his makeup and unmistakably male. “How do I look?”

“Great, there’s no way they’ll mistake you for a girl.” Observer assured and Noah smiled at him.

“Thanks!” Noah said hurrying over to Observer and giving him a quick kiss leaving reminisce of setting powder on Observers lips. 

“What if I just don’t want you to have a job because it’ll mean you spend less time with me.” Observer said with a pout resting his hands on Noah’s hips and making him laugh.

“You can’t have me all the time you selfish prick.” Noah teased affectionately kissing him again before pulling away and snatching up his keys. “But I promise you can have me all to yourself when I get back and tonight. We’ll have some fun okay?”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Observer agreed grinning and watching his boyfriend hurry out of the house.


	32. A Revelation (MH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, how about a trans Jay? Just him and Tim talking about it in some situation?

Tim was sort of confused about what was going on with Jay. He changed in front of Jay all the time because they were both just guys and he’d noticed that Jay blushed and looked away sometimes so maybe he was gay? But that wouldn’t explain why Jay would never change in front of him either. He always waited to hide in the bathroom of motels or while Tim was out. 

Today Jay couldn’t do that though, they were sharing a room at a bed and breakfast type thing and there was only one bathroom for the floor. it was on a sign up schedule with a clipboard next to the door but it looked like it was basicly being used till the next morning. 

So here Jay stands awkwardly in the room clutching his baggy pj’s and rubbing his leg with one cold foot awkwardly. He had been standing there for a few minutes and it wasn’t like Tim was staring at him waiting for him to strip.Tim was on his laptop sitting on the bed but now he was getting frustraited so he looked up.

“Honestly Jay what are you so worried about?” He asked exasperatedly. “I’m not staring at you, I don’t care! I’ve changed in front of you before!”

“I-I know but… but my body isn’t… well it isn’t normal?” Jay said even more awkwardly and Tim opened his mouth to point out that he was the chubby one but bit it back because he didn’t think that was what Jay meant.

“What do you mean?” Tim asked and Jay flushed looking down again.

“Well I-I got top surgery a few years ago but I’m still.. Not-I don’t know.” He said and suddenly something clicked in Tim’s brain.

“Oh you’re trans!” He said and Jay flinched but nodded and Tim calmed down quickly making sure to speak quietly. “Jay I see you as a man, you changing in front of me isn’t going to change that. If you really want me to I can step into the hall for a minute while you change but I really don’t care.”

“N-no it’s ridiculous of me to kick you out of your own room. Maybe- maybe would you turn around while I change? I’m sorry.”

“Sure I can Jay.” Tim agreed casually and turned his back to Jay, he could still see Jay’s outline reflected in his laptop screen but he tried to ignore that as Jay quickly strips down and pulls on his pj’s. 

“Alright I’m done, thank you Tim.” Jay said after a couple of minutes and Tim nodded, turning around so he could get comfortable leaning back against the pillows again. Jay stuffed his clothes in his bag and came over to sit on the other side of the bed pulling out a book and starting to read. The silence between them isn’t quite as comfortable as it usually is and Tim can tell Jay has something to say but he stays quiet and waits patiently for Jay to say it.

“You really didn’t know I was trans already?” Jay asked finally, fidgeting awkwardly with the book in his hands. “I’m so small still and my hips are still sort of curvy.”

“No I honestly didn’t know Jay, you pass well.” Tim assured and saw Jay smiling out of the corner of his eye.

“That’s really good to hear, I’m always worried that people can tell…”

“Well they can tell you’re a guy. Don’t worry so much about it Jay.” Tim assured gruffly, reaching over to pat Jay’s shoulder in one of his rare acts of affection. 

“Thanks Tim, I appreciate that.” Jay said smiling at hime. After that a much more comfortable silence settles between them until Jay falls asleep and Tim turns out the light, settling down to keep trawling the web till his insomnia decides to let him sleep.


	33. A Dress (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know much about trans characters But I saw someone on here headcanoning Milo Asher from TT as trans and I think that is cool. Idk *mumbles something and slinks off*

Noah had been called out of class again randomly. “Emily is having a breakdown again and wants you.” The teacher had told him in a bored annoyed tone rolling her eyes and making Noah want to punch her in the jaw. So what if this was the second time this week and it was Wednesday, maybe Milo wouldn’t have so many breakdowns if anyone at this hell of a school respected his identity.

“You mean Milo wants me.” Noah snapped his fists clenches as he followed the teacher down the hall to the corner where Milo was hiding again. Once he reached Milo he promptly sat down next to his cousin and glared at the teacher till she left them alone. Once she was gone Noah wrapped a arm around Milo’s shoulder. “What happened this time bro?” Noah asked and Milo gave a small sob again.

“The teachers were lecturing me for dressing to masculine and the o… the girls were making fun of me or my hair.” Milo said sniffling and Noah sighed knowing Milo had had to stop from misgendering himself by saying the other girls.

“Oh really did the teachers factor in the fact that you are a man?” Noah commented sarcasticly. “But you could use a haircut.”

“They never do.” Milo half laughed leaning against Noah a little. “It is getting a little long isn’t it? They say it’s to short though.” Milo continued tugging at his hair a little which he had put back in a short ponytail so keep it out of his face.

“That’s dumb.” Noah said bluntly. “I’ll help you cut it tonight and tomorrow I’ll make sure they have something more dramatic to worry about.”

“What do you mean?” Milo asked looking at Noah with furrowed brow.

“Weeeeell.” Noah drawled with a twinkle in his eye, “I think me wearing a dress will be a little more interesting to them then your short hair and baggy pants.” 

“No.” Milo gasped looking delighted though his tears and making Noah grin a bit wider.

“Oh ya.” he laughed, “I’ll just borrow one of your old ones and I’m sure I won’t look half as awkward in it as you did.” He teased and Milo laughed finally drying the tears off of his face and smiling genuinely at Noah. 

“Thank you.” Milo said and Noah ruffled up his hair affectionately. 

“No problem dude, ready to face class?” Noah asked feeling a twist of guilt because he didn’t want to make Milo go back to class but he also didn’t want either of them to get in trouble.

“Okay.” Milo said softly and Noah stood up, helping Milo to his feet as well.

“Call your mom and tell her you’re coming to my place after school okay?” Noah asked and Milo nodded agin.

“At least she doesn’t care about me enough to try and stop me being myself.” He said with forced cheerfulness and Noah nodded.

———-

That night Milo sat in a stool in the bathroom and Noah cut his hair. he’d gotten pretty good at this with time because Mary wouldn’t pay for Milo to get haircuts no matter what the cut was so Noah had been cutting it since they were kids. the first couple of haircuts had looked terrible but Milo had loved them anyway so Noah had kept doing it and since then he’d gotten better. 

He didn’t cut Milo’s hair quite as short as his was because he knew Milo didn’t like that, instead he cut his hair so it was just bellow his ears. Milo watched them in the mirror as Noah worked, staying quiet and biting his lips as Noah worked.

“You shouldn’t do that, it makes your lips redder and I know you don’t like that.” Noah commented without looking up and Milo winced ever so slightly reaching up to cover his mouth. 

Once the haircut was finished they went back to Noah’s bedroom, they had stopped by Milo’s house to pick up some clothes for him and a couple of dresses for Noah to choose from. He ended up picking out a floral one and laying it on the end of his bed ready to be worn tomorrow.

“You don’t have to do this.” Milo said suddenly making Noah look up. “Just because they pic on me doesn’t mean you have to give them a reason to pick on you too.”

“Don’t worry about it Milo, maybe it’ll make them give you a break and either way we’re in this together.” Noah said smiling reassuringly. Milo still didn’t look convinced but he nodded and that was enough for Noah. Girl or boy Noah was going to look after his cousin the best he could.


	34. Don't Leave Us (MLA0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty kid pat crying

Patrick thrashed against the nurse that was holding him. Michaels parents were leaving them here again and h was snarling at them. 

“Don’t you dare leave him here!” Patrick yelled at them the remnants of Michaels tears drying on his cheeks as he yelled. He bit the nurse making her yelp and a larger orderly came to restrain him. “You can’t leave him here.” Michaels parents were backing away from him their eyes wide. he was pretty sure he was just convincing them more so that he needed to stay here.

He kept yelling at them not to leave until they rushed out of the room and then Patrick goes limp in the hold of the orderly. He had drawn blood on the nurse and he was quickly bundled back to his room and locked in.

“They left us, they always leave us.” He said looking up at the nurse who was restraining him again. He didn’t struggle. “How can they always leave us? They’re supposed to be our parents!” His lips trembled. The nurse didn’t answer him, she buckled his wrists down and then turned away.

“Don’t leave us!” Patrick yelped pulling at the cuffs, which he can never break. She left even more quickly. Patrick screamed and thrashed against the restraints fighting against them until he tired himself out. His body was only that of a child, of course he couldn’t break the restraints. He screamed himself hoarse and struggled till he was tired. Finally he collapsed back to the bed with a dry sob.

“Please don’t leave him, please don’t leave us, don’t leave us.” He whimpered his lips trembling. They always left him, left him to be locked up here abandoned and alone. Michael had shut down inside him leaving Patric completely aloe to face this. 

He tried to turn over on his side and curl up but of course he couldn’t. He was stuck laying on his back in the middle of the mattress. At least if they had drugged him he wouldn’t be aware of how alone he was. He did’t notice he was crying till the salt stung his split lip, he hadn’t noticed he’s bitten it either.

Once he realized he was crying he couldn’t stop and kept sobbing, heaving for air. He pleaded with no one not to leave him because everyone had already left. He cried until he was exhausted and still nobody came. By the end of it he was dehydrated and exhausted and his wrists hurt from pulling against the restraints. 

“Michael I know I’m supposed to protect you but I can’t do this alone.” patrick murmured, his lips sting, cracked rom dehydration and caked in salt from his tears. There’s no answer, Michael had numbed himself to the world because it was all to much for him to take. It’s to much for Patrick to take to for that matter. With one last pathetic little whimper he closed his eyes and passed out.


	35. Please Stop (MH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make Jay merrick cry pls

Jay was curled on the bed of another cheap motel, he was propped against the headboard, or maybe trapped against it, hugging his legs. At the foot of the bed Tim paced back and forth yelling, Jay wasn’t even sure if Tim was yelling at him anymore or just yelling. Every now and then Tim paused to take a swig out of a bottle of alcohol on the desk. 

He’d said he was only going to have one glass. But then again he always said he was only going to have one glass. Jay wasn’t even sure what Tim was angry about anymore because he had stopped making sense a little while ago. He had drunk enough, more then enough, if Jay didn’t stop him soon he’d be to hungover to go anywhere tomorrow and they couldn’t afford to stay still for another day.

Jay just needed to work up the courage to stop him but that was easier said then done. Tim was bigger then him and stronger too. Clumsy and violent with alcohol. Jay didn’t want to cause Tim to do anything he’d regret in the morning, at least Jay hoped he would regret in the morning. he’d regret it if he hit Jay wouldn’t he? But he’d regret it if he drank to much too and that would trap them here.

When Tim went for the bottle again Jay slipped off the bed and got between Tim and the desk. Big hazel eyes stared pleadingly up at Tim who glowered back at him.

“Please stop Tim, if you drink anymore you’ll feel awful tomorrow.” Jay said softly.

“Fuck you Jay, I always feel awful.” Tim slurred and tried to push Jay aside but Jay clung to his arm. 

“Please Tim stop! I’m worried about you, you’re going to make yourself sick drinking like this.” Jay said a little more loudly but flinched and shrunk away again when Tim turned on him with a wordless snarl.

“Fuck you. Don’t act like you care about me I know you don’t! No one does.” He reached for the bottle again and Jay grabbed his hand again feeling tears prick at his eyes.

“But I do! I do care about you Tim I promise! You’re the only friend I have left.” Jay pleaded desperately and Tim gave another wordless snarl wrenching his arm free of Jay’s grip and punching him in the jaw. 

The blow was hard enough to send Jay stumbling to the floor and tears welling over in his. He looked up at Tim with fear and betrayal and suddenly Tim looked lost and confused.

“I’m sorry Jay, don’t cry.” He said kneeling down next to Jay and reaching to touch him, stopping when Jay flinched. “Don’t cry.” He said again his hands still halfway outstretched to Jay. Jay tried to stop crying, really he did, wiping his face o the back of his hands and trying to sniffle away his tears but the longer he couldn’t stop crying the more worked up Tim got and the more afraid he was. 

“God damn it I said stop crying.” Tim yelled and punched the wall making Jay yelp and flinch curling in on himself again and break into another round of sobs. Tim turned to him again and Jay froze, not daring to breath. When Tim moved threatening towards him Jay forced himself under the bed. Tim couldn’t follow him there because Jay was much thinner then him.

Tim reached under and tried to drag Jay out but Jay managed to avoid his grasp still crying, more softly now to try and avoid making Tim any angrier. Finally Tim gave up on dragging Jay out and sat leaning against the edge of the bed. After a while Jay’s crying became silent.

“Jay come out, I’m sorry I hit you.” Tim said sounding tired. Jay didn’t want to speak because his voice would shake and he knew it but if he didn’t answer Tim might get mad again and at least Tim had stopped drinking.

“It’s okay.” Jay said and his voice shook as he knew it would. “Just don’t drink anymore tonight please?”

“I won’t.” Tim agreed with a resigned sigh. “Now will you come out from under there. It’s late, we should get some sleep.” 

Hesitantly Jay shuffled out from under the bed ready to duck back under if Tim made any sudden movements. Tim didn’t. Once Jay was fully out from under the bed Tim got up and sat down on his side of the bed, gesturing for Jay to join him. Hesitantly Jay curled up on the other side of the bed and Tim turned out the lights. In the morning Tim would promise not to drink so heavily again and apologize for scaring Jay. His resolve had lasted for a week and a half last time, they’d see what happened next time.


	36. Bring Her Back (MH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fucking Kralie (requests for making people cry)

Alex stumbled through the woods screaming, he wasn’t sure what he was screaming at anymore. 

“Bring her back! Bring her Back!” He yelled before breaking down into sobs and falling to his knees curling in on himself. Amy was gone, the girl he loves was gone. The tall thing had come for her. “Why didn’t you just take me!? Take me!” Alex begged but he couldn’t see the tall thing anymore, it was gone. and so was Amy.

He sobbed hysterically. His mind running in torturous circles? Why had she taken out the camera? why hadn’t he thrown out the camera? why had the tall fucker showed up as soon as she had turned on the camera. Why hadn’t he been taken? 

He was alone now. So alone. He’d left all his friends but Amy was the only one he couldn’t stand to leave. He had thought he’d taken all the precautions he heeded to to protect her but now she was gone. She was gone, that’s what it all came down to, she was gone. 

He hated himself. He hated the tall thing. He hated her for turning on the camera. Then he hated himself for hating her. He hated himself. He hated slenderman. He hated himself, he hated himself, he hated himself he hated the world. How dare the world keep existing now that she was gone! How dare his friends have survived the slendersickness when she hadn’t and she hadn’t even fucking had it!

he tucked his head between his knees and sat there crying silently for a amount of time he didn’t understand. Time had no meaning anymore, nothing had any meaning anymore, his life had no meaning anymore. His mind felt blank. He was fairly sure that he had cried out his brain. Or maybe his insides had died with Amy. He certainly felt empty enough.

“Please, please, please bring her back. pleasepleaseplease.” He starts mumbling to softly for anyone to actually hear but no one needs to hear because no one was going to answer. No one would help him. No one ever had, or did anymore at least. Past, present and future were blurry, wrong. time had no meaning, nothing had any meaning. 

He collapsed in on himself. He looked up at the sky, confused when he saw it was light last time he had looked up and now it’s dark. He doesn’t care. He looks down again and rests his head against the forest floor. Maybe he’ll never move again. What reason does he have to? Why not stay here and die of thirst? 

Nothing has any meaning anymore anyway. He’ll stay here till something drives him to move.


	37. What Am I Doing (MH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurt the birb using his friend with the pink rollerskates or or his frienemy with the bullshit grapefruit

“Alex why are you doing this?” Jay sobbed pulling desperately at the ropes that held his wrists and ankled to the legs of this table. He had woken up here already restrained and unable to remember nearly a week. “Where am I? Why am I tied down?”

“Shhhh Jay.” Alex said walking over to Jay. “I thought I could save you but I should have realized it was already to late.” Jay stared up at him in abject fear. There was a odd look to Alex’s eyes. Glazed and blank, he wasn’t all here, he really had gone mad hadn’t he?

“Please untie me Alex.” Jay tried to reason breathily. “I’m on your side, I just want us all to get out of this alive.”

“It’s to late for that. You’re infected. You’re one of them.” He had something in one hand and Jay turned his head to try and see it only for Alex to hold it so it was hidden by his body. 

“No I’m not! Come on Alex, you know me, we’re friends aren’t we?” Jay asked, wide hazel eyes staring up at him with fear. Suddenly Alex’s face twisted in anger and he snarled slamming a knife down on the table next to Jay’s head so that the tip was embedded in the wood. Jay whimpered and shrank away from him pulling at the ropes desperately. 

“You’re not Jay, you’re one of them Don’t try to pull a fast one on me I saw you masked! You’re infected.” Alex yelled and Jay was even more terrified, how could he reason with Alex if he was this unhinged? He was armed and Jay was helpless.

“Please Alex, I don’t know what happened the past week so maybe I was masked but it’s me now! It’s Jay really please, just-” He was cut off when Alex shoved a wad of cloth into his mouth. It was enough to keep his jaw from shutting properly and he nearly gagged, trying to spit it out only to have Alex tape over it. Wrapping the tape all the way around Jay’s head a few times so there was no way he could get free.

“That’s enough! I don’t want you using his voice, you’re not him you’re one of them! You’re one of those… THINGS!” Alex spat and Jay could do nothing but try to make himself small which didn’t seem to have any affect on Alex. He was muttering to himself again the way Jay had seen him in the footage before he killed that man in the tunnel…. Oh god Alex is going to kill him. 

Ales wrenched the knife out of the table and held it over Jay’s chest. Jay started hyperventilating, staring up at Alex with wide pleading eyes. Alex hesitated for a couple moments, moved like he was going to stab Jay and then dropped his arms back to his sides. For one elated moment Jay thought that Alex had changed his mind before he heard what Alex was muttering.

“Too good for it.” He almost slurred under his breath swaying ever so slightly and shaking his head putting down the knife and turning away to pick something else up. Jay starts breathing quickly again when Alex turns back to him holding a heavy looking hammer. He shakes his head desperately and strains against his bonds but Alex doesn’t seem to notice.

He’s looking at Jay with about as much compassion as one would look at a nail with. It’s like he doesn’t think Jay as a person anymore. he doesn’t even flinch when Jay screams as his ankle is shattered by a hard blow with the hammer. Tears well at the corner of Jay’s eyes and start sliding down his face into his fine hair. His ankle throbs, sending pulses of dull but intense pain up his leg. 

Alex walked around him brow furrowed in confusion and concentration. Jay watches him fearfully digging his nails into the wood of the table. He’s so sorry for letting Alex break Tim’s leg because that hurt like hell. He screamed again when the hammer was brought down again, this time on the back of his hand shattering the small bones. He could feel splinters of bone burrowing through his flesh and he started sobbing even harder. 

he couldn’t bring himself to pull at the restraints anymore because it hurts his broken ankle and hand. He could practically feel them swelling already and he pressed back against the table even though there’s no getting away from Alex this time. No begging either with his mouth taped up like this, all he could do was cry, he’d never felt quite that helpless. 

Alex picked up the knife again and drove it into Jay’s arm. His body tensed, arching as he screamed. Alex actually seemed pleased and he ripped the knife out of Jay’s arm again, he watched in horror as blood started to dribble out of the cut, slowly dying parts of his shirt red. He was going into shock maybe, it doesn’t hurt quite as much anymore and his mind was almost blank. 

Alex started cutting again, more shallow cuts this time. On his stomach, legs, shoulders, arms. Jay keeps screaming, they get shriller and quieter as his vocal cords stain. His shirt was entirely red and his blood pooled on the table bellow him. He was starting to feel dizzy from blood lose or shock he doesn’t know, couldn’t think about. 

Alex frowned ever so slightly as Jay slowly stopped screaming,reduced to small whimpers and groans. He eyes were unfocussed staring blankly at the ceiling, not up at Alex anymore.

“Jay look at me.” Alex said and Jay’s eyes flicked to his face half lidded and dull. Alex found himself at a complete loss of what to say. What was he even doing? Why was he doing it? He didn’t know anymore.


	38. Wear It (TT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wear this collar so everyone knows you’re mine.” Observer and Noah Maxwell

Noah hadn’t been let out of the house in months. every time he opened the door it lead somewhere he didn’t want to go. He was about ready to go crazy from his isolation. Even when he had been isolating himself he went out to get groceries and stuff like that, he had seen people. Now the only person he ever saw was Observer and Noah wasn’t even sure he counted as a person.

Still Nah was grateful for his visits, they were good distractions now that the nature of their relationship had changed slightly. At first Observer had been a threatening presence, and he still was but now he didn’t threaten to kill Noah or hurt him very often. Once Observer had realized that Noah was pretty well and truly broken he had ‘put Noah to use’.

Noah hardly tried to resist observers advances, he was so desperate for affection, for contact of any sort that he’d melted into it. One gentle touch and he was putty in Observers hands. He’d begged for it, agreed to all sorts of ridiculous. When Observer went away Noah’s sense returned but when Observer came back they fled just as quickly again. He rushed to greed Observer every time he came now and he didn’t really neglect Noah at least, he came every other night or so.

So when one night Observer came and Noah didn’t rush to greet him Observer knew something was wrong. Noah still came but his steps were slow, he didn’t look as elated to see Observer as he usually was.

“What’s the matter Noah?” Observer asked looping his arms around Noah’s frail waist and looking up at him.

“I… miss being able to go outside.” Noah admitted looking down.

“Oh really? You almost never went out when you had the option too, I thought you didn’t feel safe out there.” Observer said raising his eyebrows.

“I didn’t but… I’ve been inside for so long. Even if I was just allowed to go do my own grocery shopping once in a while? You look after me well I’d just like to be able to get a bit of fresh air and see some other people. Not even talk to them but just to know they’re out there.” Noah explained hunching a little bit. 

Observer gave a annoyed sigh and kissed Noah roughly. Noah recognized instantly that Observer was annoyed and gave in to his desire. When they were done having sex Observer left immidiatly. Noah must have upset Observer more then he realized because usually he’d at least stay till Noah fell asleep.

Noah sighed and curled up in his bed more tightly. AT least his bed didn’t smell like loneliness anymore, it smells like sex and Observer. It took Noah a while to go to sleep, as it always did when he’s alone but eventually he did. When he woke up Observer was there.

Noah sat up quickly, this hasn’t happened before. Well that’s a lie, this hasn’t happened since they started having sex. It nearly gave him a heart attack when he woke up and found Observer standing over him but then Observer sat down on the edge of the bed and Noah calmed down.

“You wanted to go out.” Observer stated and hesitantly Noah nodded. Observer took something out of his pocket and presented it to Noah. “I want you to wear this when you go out so everyone knows your mine.” Noah blinks down at the collar in Observers hands. He’s reluctant to take it.

“Observer no ones going to flirt with me at the grocery store.” Noah said softly. “Even if they did I wouldn’t reciprocate, I know I’m yours.” Observer scowled at him and pushed the collar towards him again. 

“I want everyone who sees you to know too. Either you wear it or you don’t go out. This is not a discussion.” Observer snapped and Noah stared at him with a slightly open mouth. Hesitantly he reached out and took to collar looking down on it. It’s a good quality leather collar with a buckle on the back. It has a tag too, the severance symbol with -O in the center. How he’s signed off on his tweets when he took over Noah’s twitter.

Noah took a deep breath and put the collar on. His hands shake ever so slightly and Observer shifts closer to him to do up the buckles for him. Observer leaned in and kissed Noah’s neck above the collar. Noah lifted his hand to touch to collar, Observers mark of ownership, it makes him blush and he can’t tell if he likes it or not.

“It looks good on you Noah.” Observer murmured. 

Well… at least it meant that Noah could go outside for a bit again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request something from me you can do so here or on my tumblr, too-much-slender-stuff.


End file.
